All is fair in love and war
by MusaRiven
Summary: SEQUEL TO ELDORADO! Three weeks ago, Paris and Jack were arrested for the murder of Leon. Now it's time for their trial, will they be released or sent to jail? Riven has a plan, hoping that this will be enough to help his friends being set free. Tulio and Amazonia gets ready for their little one to arrive in a few months.
1. You can let go

**You can let go**

Three weeks later after Jack's and Paris's arrest, they were put on trial. The two of them sat in front of the judge while Chel and the others sat in the back of the room watching. The judge was an older man with dark raven hair mixed together with some grey, a strong strict face and sharp grey eyes.

''**Mr Forrester, you had a connection to Mr Leon Caudillo am I right?''** The judge asked Jack. Jack had his arms crossed over his chest and only nodded for an answer. The judge didn't seen to approve of his way of communicating, so he raised one of his eyebrows. Jack growled and muttered a weak yes.

''**Were you involved in his murder?''** He asked again.

''**No.''** Jack replied him shortly. The judge nodded to one of the security guards who walked over to him with a package. The judge unfolded the wrapping and held up the dagger from Jack and Paris to see.

''**This is the weapon Mr Caudillo were killed with it. Both of your and Mr Lestrange fingerprints was found on it.''** Jack chuckled slightly, trying to stay as cool as he possibly could. Paris rolled his eyes. Here they were, both risking years in jail, and Jack still kept on acting all macho.

''**I only touched it when I pulled it out from Paris's abdomen, I had nothing to do with it entering Leon's chest.''** Jack answered and leaned backwards in his seat. The judge nodded and placed the dagger back onto the wrapping.

''**Didn't you know that removing the weapon from the wound would make Mr Lestrange bleed to death faster?''** He asked. Jack gulped hard.

''**I… I… I knew… but…''** Jack stuttered. Of course he knew that, and he tried to think back to that moment. Why did he pull the dagger away from Paris? Everything was a big blur, he couldn't remember a thing.

''**But if you knew, why did you remove the dagger? If it wasn't to kill Mr Caudillo?''** The judge asked as he leaned slightly over with desk. Jack still tried to remember to that night, but he just could. Paris had enough of this. Jack was innocent. He stood up and sighed deeply.

''**Leave him alone, I confess. Jack is innocent, I did it. I killed him. But I only did it in self defence your honour.'' **He said. A sob could be heard from behind and he turned slightly to see Chel burring her face into her palms. It was killing him to cause her this pain, but he couldn't let Jack take the blame for something that he didn't do.

''**What are you doing?! Shut up and sit down!''** Jack hissed in a whisper and tugged his arm trying to make him sit down. Paris pulled himself free from his best friends grasp.

''**Jack had nothing to do with the murder, he's telling the truth.'' **Paris added. The judge raised his eyebrow and looked back to Jack again.

''**Mr Forrester?''** He said. Jack hesitated and looked up at Paris, before looking down into the table and whispered a weak yes.

''**That's it then. Mr Jackson Forrester is to be set free immediately and another trial will be held in a week. In the mean time, Mr Paris Lestrange will stay in jail. Court is dismissed.''** The judge said before closing the case, taking his papers and left the room. A policeman walked over to Paris and put hand-cuffs back on him. Paris and Jack looked at each other one last time before he was being lead him past Chel and the others. With tears running down her cheeks, Chel walked over to him and they shared a quick kiss before Paris was being dragged away and out from the room. Miguel walked over his only daughter and embraced her, trying to calm her down. Amazonia was they first one to walk over to Jack and embracing him, congratulating his release, second was Tulio. Jack walked over to Chel and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Chel looked at him before breaking free from her father and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

''**It's going to be okey.''** He whispered. At least he hoped it would be.

* * *

''**What?!''** Nick roared angrily, eyeing the terrified guard on the opposite side of the desk. Nick cleansed his fists and gritted his teeth in pure rage.

''**Leave me!''** The guard bowed and hurried outside of the office. Nick sat down into his leather chair and sighed deeply. Everything was going wrong, all he had planed slipped through his fingers. Furiously he took his cellphone and in a few seconds a hologram of the judge that help Paris's and Jack's trial appeared.

''**Mr Dixon.'' **The older man said.

''**Why did you set Jack free?''** Nick hissed angrily. The judge sighed deeply and rubbed his temple.

''**The boy was innocent. If he's not guilty, we could not keep him in jail an-''** He began but Nick interrupted harshly.

''**You haven't forgot what Mr Caudillo did for you have you Judge Manz? It's payback time. You better make sure that Paris never gets released and spend his entire life behind bars.''** Nick hissed, and before the judge could reply Nick ended the conversation and throwed the cell-phone across the room.

* * *

The ship landed in front of the palace and they all walk outside. Teddy came running out from the huge building followed by Musa's personal maid Virena carrying Melody. The young boy ran straight for Jack and wrapped his arms around his neck before Jack picked him up.

''**Why isn't Paris back yet?''** He asked and looked over at Chel with his big brown eyes. Chel let out a sad sigh and looked over at Jack. He slowly put Teddy back on the ground as both he and Chel kneeled down in front of him.

''**Paris really want's to come home, but he can't just yet.''** Chel said as she grabbed Teddy's small hand in hers.

''**Honey, he might be away for a long time.''** She added as tears started to well up in her eyes, but she had to stay strong in front of Teddy. Slowly she could see the sparkle in Teddy's eyes fade away and soon he broke free from her and ran back into the palace. Chel sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she stood up.

''**He had to find out, the sooner the better. He shouldn't get his hopes up, he's clever for his age.''** Jack smiled weakly and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the family continued into the throne-room, neither one of them really what to say to each other. Amazonia slowly walked over to Topaz's throne, sitting down exhaling as she strokes her small baby-bump. Tulio sighed and walked over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

''**Are you alright? This had to be really hard for you as well.''** He asked and placed a hand on her legs. Amazonia nodded and moved her hand over to his and grabbed it.

''**Yeah, but I'll be fine. It's Chel that we should worry about.''** She sighed sadly and looked down at their hands. A bit further away Riven and Musa stood together with Miguel and Topaz, all looking over at the young couple.

''**It will never be the same without Paris here.''** Riven sighed sadly and wrapped his arm around Musa's shoulder. She nodded and looked at her in-laws.

''**What do you think his changes are? Not getting life-time?''** She asked. Miguel scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor for a few seconds.

''**Judge Manz is very strict and he knows what he's doing. I remember a few years ago, he even sent his own nephew to the Omega Dimension.'' **He sighed sadly. Riven frowned his eyebrows and thought for a second.

''**What did you say his name was?''** He asked his father.

''**Manz, Benjamin Manz.''** Miguel repeated. Manz? Where had he heard that before? Riven left without saying anything and the others confused looked after him.

''**Riven?'' **Musa asked concerned, but he didn't turn around and disappeared outside.

* * *

The way that Riven had left before worried Musa. She left Melody with her grandparents while she went looking for her husband, and she had a pretty good feeling where she would find him. She opened the door leading to her and Riven's bedroom and found his inside on the phone.

''**Alright, thank you very much.''** He said with a wide smile before hanging up the phone and putting it into his pocket. Musa frowned her eyebrows and folded her arms into suspicion.

''**What are you playing at? Who was that on the phone?''** She asked. Riven walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

''**I might have found a way to get Paris out of prison.''** He said with a wide grin on his thin lips. Musa eyed him, more suspicion then before.

''**What? I want you to tell me right now.''** She said.

''**You'll find out soon enough.''** He smiled and went into their shared bathroom. Musa growled angrily, not liking that he would hide something like this from her.

''**You're not doing something illegal are you? Because I don't need you to go to jail too, I need you here with our daughter.''** She followed him. Riven turned around and walked over to her.

''**I promise, you have nothing to worry about.''** He said. Musa still had a weird feeling about this and she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do about it. But if Riven could get Paris out the decent way, then that would be fantastic.

* * *

A few days later, Chel couldn't stand this anymore. Everybody giving her sympathetic looks and Teddy still haven't said a word to anyone. She walked behind a long man in uniform through a long corridor. He eventually stopped outside a door and opened it.

''**You can wait inside here your highness, I'll bring Mr Lestrange here in a moment.''** He said with a smile. Chel nodded and thanked him before going inside the small waiting-room as he closed the door behind her. Chel sighed deeply and looked around the room as she took her coat of and hanged it over the arm-chair. After a minute or two, the same police came back accomplished by Paris. She knew that it was him, even if she didn't recognise him. He looked so different, exhausted. He almost looked sick, and the oversize white prisoner suit he was wearing didn't make him look any healthier. The police left, leaving the two of them alone.

''**What are you doing here?''** He asked walking over to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up to kiss him.

''**Are you complaining?''** She giggled. Paris smiled and shook his head leaning down to kiss her again.

''**Not at all, I'm glad you're here. Why didn't you bring Teddy? I would love to see him.''** He said and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Chel nodded and looked down at his chest.

''**I know. I thought about it, but I didn't want him to see you like this.'' **She replied him and he nodded his head.

''**You're probably right.''** A tear ran down Chel cheek as she once again realised that this actually was reality and not another one of her nightmares. Paris sighed and pulled her into an embrace.

''**It doesn't look good does it?''** She whispered and clutched harder onto his suit. Paris tried to fight his own tears as he buried his face into her neck.

''**No, we could really need a miracle right now.'' **He whispered.

* * *

Paris and Chel sat together onto the two-seated couch. He softly stroke her arm comforting her as she dried a tear from her cheek.

''**Ten years? That's like forever.''** She sobbed hard. Paris sighed and kissed her temple before resting his head on hers.

''**The judge wants to give me lifetime, I should be happy if I only get ten.''** He said sadly. Chel sat up straight and rested her hands into her knees and played with her ring. Paris noticed and leaned over to rest his chin on her shoulder.

''**I'm don't expect you to wait for me until I get free. You can let go.''** He whispered and plant a kiss onto her shoulder. Chel nodded and took the ring of from her finger.

''**I want you to have this, until the day you can put it back on my finger.''** She said and gave it back to him. Paris looked up at her then back at the ring in his hand.

''**Are you sure?''** He asked and slide the golden band onto his little finger as he pulled away. Chel stood up and sat down into his knee and wrapped her arms around her neck.

''**It doesn't matter if it takes a week, a month, a year or ten years. I'll wait for you.''** She whispered before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

**What do you think about the first chapter of **_**All is fair in love and war?**_** What will become of Paris and Chel's relationship? What does Riven have up his sleeve and will it be able to help Paris being set free?**

**Next time; Paris's trail is being held and they will find out if Riven's plan works or not.**


	2. Wind of change

**Wind of change**

It was finally time for Paris's trial and it was soon time to begin. Riven and the others stood outside the building waiting for whatever Riven had in mind.

''**What are we waiting for, we need to get inside or else they will start without us.''** Chel said shivering as she stomped with her feet trying to get warmer.

''**Just a few more minutes, they'll be here soon.''** Riven said and kept on looking up into the sky and soon he got a glimpse of something red.

''**Wait, isn't that?''** Musa asked confused and frowned her eyebrows.

''**Yes, yes it is.''** Riven grinned widely as one of the Red Fountain ships landed besides them and Professor Saladin walked outside. Riven smiled and walked over to his former headmaster and shook the wizards hand.

''**Thank you Sir for coming here today, we really appreciate it.''** He said as they walked over to join the others.

''**Don't thank me yet my boy, at least wait until the trial is over.'' **The old man said as they walked inside and took their seats. Everybody was still confused of why Riven had asked Saladin to come there. Paris was brought inside and to the front of the room and soon the judge entered as well. He catch his sight of Saladin and by the looks of it, they probably knew each other from before.

''**Your honour, before we start I would like to ask for permission to have an private session with the prosecuted.''** Saladin said and walked foreward. Judge Manz frowned his eyebrows and looked down at the short man in front of him.

''**Denied, I'm sorry but we're on a tight scheduler.''** He said harshly. Paris looked back to Chel who just shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as he was.

''**Might I remind you that the prosecuted is allowed to have an exponent. When I got a request from one of my best students asking me here, I left my post at Red Fountain for the day to be here and speak on this young mans behalf.''** Saladin said and leaned onto his staff.

''**With all respect Sir, but do you have the knowledge of what Mr Lestrange is not only accused of? He's not only accused, but he also confessed the crime.''** Manz said and leaned over his desk.

''**In that case, I don't see the problem of me having a few minutes in private with the boy.''** Saladin replied. Manz let out a loud grunt.

''**Ten minutes.''** He said with gritted teeth and stormed outside the room through the back-door.

''**I'll only need five.''** Saladin replied. A police showed Saladin and a highly confused Paris out of the room. They all turned to Riven, one more confused then the other.

''**Why are Professor Saladin here?''** Musa asked and looked up at her husband. Riven grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

''**I'll tell you everything later.''** He replied her. Chel turned in her seat over to look at her older brother.

''**Do you think that he might be able to help Paris being released?''** She asks hopefully. Riven shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply.

''**I hope so.''** After a few minutes, both the judge, Saladin and Paris came back. Paris was being lead back to his seat and Saladin once again walked over to the front of the room.

''**Now, if it's not to much to ask, I would like to speak to the judge for a minute.''** He said. Manz face turned a light shade of pink in anger.

''**This is outrageous!''** He hissed angrily.

''**I could say what I have to say here, but I think that you might prefer we speak in private.''** Saladin said and once again, the Judge grunted angrily as he walked back to the back-door and held it open for Saladin and the two of the disappeared again. Paris turned back to Riven and the others raising his eyebrows.

''**What's going on here?!''** He mimed and all of the others except Riven shrugged their shoulders. They all sat there in silence until Saladin and the judge came a few minutes later, if possible he looked even more furious then before. The tall man walked back to his seat and Saladin joined the others in the audience benches.

''**I have done all I can, lets hope it had some effect.''** Saladin whispered over to Riven. The judge looked down into his papers for a few seconds before looking down at Paris.

''**Based on that Mr Lestrange claims only to have murdered Mr Caudillo in self-defence and it was not meant for him to die, and he also claims to have changed his past ways, I'm sentencing Mr Lestrange for thirty-six months, 3 years on probation. Starting today!''** Paris sat straight into his seat, surprised of what he was hearing. He was being set free?

''**If Mr Lestrange should misbehave in anyway during this period, a new trial will be held.'' **The judge said before closing the case and leaving the court hall in a rush. Paris still sat with his chin hung open, it wasn't until the police came over to him unlocking his hand-cuffs that he realised what just had been said. Chel ran over to him throwing her arms around his neck pressing her lips harshly against his. They laughed as they joined the others, all congratulation him all at once.

''**Sir, I can never thank you enough for everything you done here today. Thank you very much.''** Paris said shaking the wizards hand.

''**You're very welcome son, just keep yourself out of trouble in the future.'' **Saladin smiled.

* * *

Nick stood leaning against the wall into his study looking outside the windows with a furious expression on his face. A guard stood over by the door quietly looking over at his general. Suddenly Nick let out a loud scream as he slammed his fist against the windows before walking over to the safe on the other side of the room and opened it, taking a weapon, resembling a gun. He handled it over to the guard.

''**Take care of him. Make sure that good-for-nothing judge never see the day of light ever again.'' **The guard hesitated for a second but then nodded before leaving the room. Nick sighed deeply as he walked back to his seat and sat down.

''**I guess it's plan B then.'' **He said to himself before lighting up a cigarette and took a deep puff.

* * *

After Paris release, a big celebration was being held down into town. Music was playing, and everybody waved fabrics in all different colors and confetti rained from the sky. Paris and the others walked into town to cheering and yelling. One of the royal guards came down form the palace with Teddy and Melody. Teddy ran over to Paris and Chel with a wide smile on his lips.

''**Are you back for good? You won't have to leave again are you?''** The young boy asks as he had his short arms around Paris's neck. Both Paris and Chel smiled at each other.

''**I'm never going to leave again, we are finally going to be a real family.''** He said. As the celebration began, Teddy ran and joined the other members of his family. Chel wrapped her arms around Paris's waist and leaned her head against his chest.

''**I always thought that it was me who saved you from Leon that time.''** He whispered. Chel pulled away slightly to look up at him.

''**You did.''** She giggled. Paris smiled and shook his head.

''**No, it was you that rescued me.''** Chel smiled and leaned up to plant a kiss onto his lips. When they broke apart again, Paris looked down at his hand and slide his ring off and placed it onto Chel's finger again, where it belonged. Not far away, Amazonia and Tulio stood watching the young duo. Tulio looked over at his wife, who looked troubled.

''**Are you okey? You don't seem as happy as you should be.''** He said concerned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Amazonia looked up at him and shook her head.

''**Of course I am.''** She replied him, but her facial expression still said that something was wrong.

''**Now we can start a new life, and put things back together again and build a new world**.'' He sighed happily and smiled over at his older sister and Paris. Amazonia sighed deeply and looked down into the ground.

''**I got a nasty feeling. Maybe the end of it, not the beginning.''** She said sadly. Tulio looked at her worriedly.

* * *

**What does Nick mean with plan B and what does is include? Big surprise about Professor Saladin arriving at the trial, what could it be that he did in order for the judge to give Paris such a easy sentence? But if Nick might come and stir things up in their lives, will Paris be able to stay out of trouble? **

**Next time; Nick puts his plan into action and Amazonia still have a feeling that something is wrong. **


	3. Chained

**Chained**

Nick stood inside his study with three guards. He had a twisted grin on his lips and his silver grey eyes burned with insanity.

''**Bring her to me, I don't care how you do it. Just get her here, and don't let anybody see you.'' **The guards nodded and left the room. It was time. Time to take over the entire universe.

* * *

Back at the palace, they all sat into the dinning-room having breakfast. Musa's cellphone started to ring and she frowned her eyebrows by what she saw onto the display.

''**Tecna?'' **She answered.

''**Have you heard?''** Tecna asked. Musa frowned her eyebrow as she switched hand to hold her cellphone.

''**The judge that held Paris's trial was found dead in his house.''** Tecna added.

''**What? Wait hold on.''** She put on the speaker phone for everybody else to hear.

''**They don't know what he died off, all they could find was a burning mark onto his chest.''** Tecna said again. Paris moved uncomfortably into his chair and nobody except Jack noticed. He looked over at Paris suspiciously. Of course he knew that it wasn't Paris who killed him, but he had a feeling that he knew something about this.

''**What if they suspect Paris for this?''** Chel said terrified by the thought of Paris going back to jail. Riven shock his head.

''**He don't have a motive. He only sentenced him onto probation when he wanted Paris to get jail. Besides he has been here with at least one of us the entire time since yesterday.''** Chel nodded and calmed down slightly. Amazonia put her napkin down onto the table before standing up.

''**Excuse me, I don't feel so good.''** She said as she left the room. Tulio frowned his eyebrows and worriedly followed her. He exited the dinning-room and when the door closed behind him he lightly started to jog after her.

''**What's wrong?''** He called after her. Amazonia stopped and turned around, awaiting him to catch up with her.

''**I'm just having morning sickness, I'm only going out for a while to catch some fresh air.''** She said as she put her hand onto her hips watching him as he got closer to her.

''**At least let me come with you, I don't think you should be alone at the moment.''** He said as he put his hand onto her waist. Amazonia shook her head and put a hand onto his chest.

''**I'm fine.''** She turned around again and started walking. He growled angrily and ran to catch up with her and grabbing her wrist.

''**Is something wrong with the baby? You need to tell me if there is.'' **He said and let go of her wrist.

''**I assure you that both me and baby are fine. I'll back soon.''** She smiled and leaned up to plant a soft kiss onto his lips before starting to walk away.

''**Don't forget, we have an appointment with the healer this afternoon.''** He called after her. He still didn't like the idea of her going of all alone, but she had obviously made up her mind.

''**Okey, see you later.''** She called back before disappearing behind the corner. Tulio sighed and walked back inside the dinning-room and took his place.

''**Is she okay?''** Paris asked worriedly. Tulio shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

''**I don't know. I think there is something worrying her, but she won't tell me about it.'' **He said sadly before going back to his breakfast.

* * *

A light summer breeze brushed against Amazonia's face as she walked down to the beach. As she took a deep breath inhaling the salty smell, she looked out into the sea. A few more breaths and she would feel all better. Suddenly she got that funny feeling again, just like someone was watching her. She turned around to see four men surrounding her.

''**Nick is asking to see you your highness.''** One of them said with a smirk.

''**I have nothing to say to him.''** She said and folded her arms over her chest.

''**It wasn't an option.''** He said again before nodding to two of the man that took each one of her arms and lead her back up from the beach to a transport and brought her inside.

* * *

Musa sat into one of the arm-chairs into her bedroom with Melody sitting into her lap. She watched as Riven put his watch onto his wrist.

''**You still haven't told me what Saladin did at Paris's trial.''** She said making him turn around to look at her. Riven smiled and nodded as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

''**I recognised the name of the judge and I knew that had heard it before. Then I remember in my first year at Red Fountain, we where suppose to write an essay on an villain that was sent to the Omega Dimension. I picked the one that my dad was talking about, the judge's nephew remember?'' **Musa nodded. Riven nodded as well and stood up, walking over to the walk-in-closet grabbing a shirt and pulled it over his head.

''**Yeah well then I mentioned the judge's name in the essay and Saladin told me that he actually went to Red Fountain when he was young.'' **He added and walked back into the bedroom and over to his wife and child. He kneeled down and softly ran a hand over Melody's magenta curls, making the toddler giggle and reach out to grab her fathers hand.

''**So I contacted Saladin and asked him if there was some way that he could help Paris, and the rest I don't much more then you. But I think it has something to do Manz were in dept to Saladin.''** Musa frowned her eyebrow and lifted her daughter to her father.

''**What do you mean? That Saladin helped Manz with something while he went to Red Fountain?''** She asked. Riven sighed and nodded sadly.

''**Yeah, I'm just wondering what it could have been. It had to be something grand in order for him to set Paris free.''** He said.

* * *

The transport pulled up outside the mansion and two mean lead Amazonia outside. They brought her inside and to Nick's office. He was standing by one of the bookshelves reading from a book. By the sound of the door open, he looked up and his previously relaxed facial expression changed to an aggressive one.

''**What do you think you are doing? Release her.''** He hissed angrily. The two guards let go of Amazonia and left the room. Nick's lips curved into a smirk as he closed the book, putting it back into the shelf.

''**You'll have to excuse them, they are not as civilised as you and me.''** He said as he walked over to her, taking her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. Amazonia flinched.

''**It's alright.''** She replied him. Nick smirked and nodded his head before going behind the desk and sat down.

''**You're glowing, more gorgeous then ever.''** He said. Usually, a girl should be flattered by this kind of compliment, but coming from Nick, it only make Amazonia sick to her stomach.

''**Why have you brought me here? What is it that you want from me?'' **She asked and folded her arms. Nick chuckled and stood up walking over to the windows and looked at her, shocked of what he discovered.

''**You're pregnant?''** He hissed angrily. Amazonia brought her hands over to her stomach, shielding it protectively. He looked angrily at her for a second before his face softened again.

''**I'll have that taken care of later.'' **Amazonia gasped.

''**You can't!''** She yelled fearing not for her life, but for her unborn child's. Nick raised his eyebrows.

''**There isn't anything that I can not do.'' **He said. Amazonia looked at the young man before her in fear. This was the right time to be quick to mind.

''**It's Paris's!''** She said. Nick looked over at her suspiciously.

''**I don't believe you.''** He said.

''**It's true. About four months ago me and Paris went away together for a while. We both had problems in our relationships, and we found consolation with each other. But in the end we decided to end it and go back to our partners.''** Amazonia said as she gulped. Nick thought for a second before sighing.

''**Alright then. If Paris is the father, then I suppose you could keep it.'' **He said and turned around to face the windows as he smirked. Raising Paris child could be fulfilling, knowing that Paris would hate the fact.

''**Well if it wasn't anything else, I would love to go back ****home.'****'** Amazonia said, he turned around looking at her with a smirk.

''**Don't you see, this is your home now.''** He replied her. Amazonia gasped once again.

* * *

Jack and Paris stood outside into the stable with Claudette. Jack stood by the mares head, feeding her pieces of carrots every now and then. Paris softly stroke his hands over his loyal four-legged companion. Jack was still suspisous of Paris, and he knew that he was hiding something.

**''It looks good.''** Paris said as he patted Claudette's neck and walked over to the front to face his best friend. Jack gave the horse another piece of carrot as he eyed the brown-headed hero besides him.

**''What? You haven't said a word since this morning and you just keep on staring at me all of the time.''** Paris said and folded his arms.

**''Well that's because I have waited for you to tell me what you know.''** Jack growled angrily. Paris frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

**''About the judge, you know something.''** Jack added. Paris sighed and looked down onto the floor for a few seconds before returning his gaze back to his friend.

**''I know it was Nick. And I know it because I designed the weapon that the jugde were killed with.'' **He began.

**''I made a deal with Nick, if I did one last job for him, then he would forget about Leon's murder.''** Jack shook his head in disappoiment.

**''And you believed him? What the hell were you thinking?''** He hissed angrily.

**''I know! I know that it was stupid, but I had to take the risk to keep Chel safe!''** Paris replied his. Jack was about to say something, but in that moment Tulio rushed inside in a hurry.

**''You haven't seen Amazonia anywhere have you?''** He asked.

**''Not since this morning? She hasn****'t come back yet?''** Jack asked worriedly and looked down onto his watch. Tulio shook his head.

**''We had an appoinment with the healer an hour ago, she didn't turn up and she doesn't answer her phone.''** The red-headed prince said again.

**''We better go and look for her then.''** Paris said and lead Claudette back into her box, before the three young men left together.

* * *

After no luck in finding Amazonia, Paris, Tulio and Jack returned to the palace. Both Paris and Jack had a feeling that they knew that was behind Amazonia's disappearance, even thought her strange behaviour earlier. And for the first time, Paris felt that it was maybe time to tell Tulio about Nick's interest in his wife. They walked into the kitchen and sat down. Tulio looked down into the counter and had his face covered with his hands.

''**I can't believe that she wouldn't tell me about this.''** He sighed in frustration. He couldn't understand that she would tell him about something as important as this. If he had known, then he would never had let her go outside all by herself.

''**She should have, maybe we all three should.''** Jack said and looked over at the young prince. Paris nodded in agreement with his best friends.

''**She didn't want to worry you. But you have to know something, she doesn't want anything to do with him.''** Paris added and leaned back into his seat. Tulio looked up at the two young men in front of him.

''**She has really tried to get ride of him, but Nick won't take a no for an answer.'' **Paris sighed sadly. If it was Nick that was responsible to her disappearance and if he even dared to touch a hair onto her head, he would cut his head off.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun had barely started to raise behind the horizon. Amazonia left her bedroom quietly and started walking. She didn't knew even know where she was going or what she was looking for, so she just kept on walking and walking. This place was huge. After walking around for a while she found a terrace facing outside to a smaller lake. In the middle of the terrace, she saw a man standing with his back facing her, and she soon recognised it to be Nick. He didn't seem to noticed her and she believed that he was meditating and she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so she turned around to walk back inside.

''**Don't go.''** She heard a deep voice say making her turn around.

''**I didn't want to disturb you.''** She replied him.

''**You didn't, your presence is pleasant.''** He said again with a calm and relaxed sigh, before turning around smiling at her. Amazonia took a step backwards as he walked towards her.

''**You're afraid of me, don't be.'' **He smiled and took another step towards her, then his eyes travelled down to her stomach.

''**I guess that we'll have to make some changes to your uniform, making sure that it will fit.'' **Amazonia raised her eyebrows.

''**My what?''** She asked.

''**Your uniform. If you're going to stand by my side, you must look the part don't you agree?''** He smirked before walking inside with her following him.

''**Why do you keep me here, what do you want from me?'' **She spat angrily and caught up with him and folded her arms while the walked together through the hallway. Nick turned his head slightly so that he could clearly see her in the corner of his eye.

''**I have big plans for the future. With you by my side, we are going to rule the entire universe. Both land and seas.''** Amazonia growled angrily and stopped, clenching her hands holding them tightly to her side.

''**You won't succeed. Paris and the others will soon find out where I am and rescue me.'' **She spat and breathed heavily. Nick chuckled with one of his sickening smirks and walked over to her.

''**You have so much faith in your friends. But don't you worry, I except Paris and the rest of your friends attempt some pathetic rescuing plan.'' **He brought his hand to softly stroke his fingers against her cheek. Amazonia gulped hard and pulled away.

''**So in order for you to stay by my side, your husband and the father of your child… must die.'' **Nick added. Amazonia gasped as a hand went over to her slightly swollen pregnant stomach.

* * *

**O.o! Woooow… wont Nick stop at nothing in order to get what he want? He's getting more psychopathic day by day. Will he really be able to kill Tulio and Paris? And Amazonia lying to Nick about Paris being the father of the baby, will this cause more problem for her marriage to Tulio if it gets out?  
**

**Now when Jack knows about Paris building a weapon for Nick, what will this do to their friendship? Will he tell Chel and the others, or will he stay loyal to his best friend? **

**Next time: Nick sets a trap for Paris and Tulio. **


	4. Heart of stone

**Heart of stone  
**

Now when Nick had Amazonia, Paris thought that is was probably best to tell the rest of the family about his last visits with Nick. Of course they where disappointed, especially Chel. She didn't have to say anything, all Paris had to do was to look her into her eyes and he could see it.

''**He's asking for me and Tulio there to go alone and negotiate for Amazonia, but if this should be a trap, and there is a big risk that it is. Then they will confiscate our communication devices, we need a way for us to be able to get in touch. That's why I made this.''** Paris said as he reached into his pocket taking out two wristwatches. He put one onto his own wrist and gave the other on to Jack.

''**Tulio and I disgusted this thing through and we decided that it would be best to do as we were told.''** Paris added. The others nodded in agreement, at the moment they could risk anything happening to Amazonia.

''**We will be able to stay in touch through this.''** He added as Jack put his own watch onto his wrist.

''**We can't do this all on our own.'' **Jack said as he glanced up from his new toy. Paris frowned his eyebrows in irritation.

''**We don't have much choice do we?'' **He spat at his loyal and kind, but at times arrogant best friend. Jack's face turned into a smirk, which meant he was either coming on to him or he had an idea. Paris was hoping that he didn't plan to throw himself onto him. Jack scratched the back of his head and a weak grin grew across his lips.

''**Well I have an idea where we can get help.'' **He said and glanced up at Paris slightly. Paris frowned his eyebrows in confusion, but soon he knew where Jack wanted to say and he did not approve.

''**No way. I know what you're thinking, forget it Jack. Never!'' **Paris said and folded his arms across his chest and he shook his head. Jack growled slightly and put his hands onto his waist.

''**Zandra has an entire army behind her. And even though she's Nick's half-sister, she won't agree about what he's doing and she will help us.'' **He said. Paris couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all that had happened in the past, Jack want's to drag Zandra back into their lives all over again.

''**The answer is still no.'' **Paris hissed hoping that this was going to end the discussion, but if he knew Jack right, it wasn't. And right he was.

''**You're just bitter because she dumped you.'' **Jack hissed angrily. The others looked back and fourth at the two former soldiers and friends. Paris gritted his teeth in anger.

''**That's a lie! And if you don't forget that small detail about Leon being Zandra's uncle, and you know that they were really close. If she finds out who killed him, who do you think she's going to side with? Then we would be in an even more difficult situation that we already are!'' **Paris yelled. Jack nodded and scratched the back of his head again. He maybe didn't think this entire thing through after all.

''**Yeah, you might have a point. But it was still a good idea.'' **Jack added. Paris growled and shook his head in frustration.

* * *

As Paris was ready to go with Tulio to the mansion, he first walked up to Chel's bedroom and knocked onto the door, not expecting to be let in. But a weak angelic reply did come from inside and he turned the doorknob around and peaked inside the room to see Chel sitting in front of her dressing table. With a weak smile and nervous he walking inside.

**''Hi.''** He said weakly and ran a hand through his brown hair. Chel smiled slightly back and placed her hair-brush back down onto the table.

**''I just wanted to say good-bye before we leave.''** He added and took another step towards her. Chel sighed sadly and stood up, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he brought his hand to touch her upper arms.

**''You are still upset about before aren't you? About me and Nick.''** Chel sighed again and looked away, but in her eyes he could still see that it was a real bother for her.

**''Can you blame me?''** She asked, still looking away. Paris made her face him again with his finger.

**''I don't. But you need to know, I did it for you, for all of us. He gave me a proposition, and like a fool I trusted him.''** Chel smiled slightly and brought her left hand up to his neck and played with the hair there. Paris smiled also and brushed a few strains of hair behind her ear.

**''We can talk about that later. Just make sure to get Amazonia back safety.''** Paris smiled wider and planted a soft kiss onto her forehead before embracing her. He clutched onto her hair softly before pulling away slightly.

**''I need to go, your brothers and Jack is waiting for me outside.''** Chel nodded and leaned up to plant a soft kiss onto his lips with a smile.

**''Be safe.''** She whispered before they pulled away completely and Paris walked over to the door. He turned around to look at her one last time before going outside.

* * *

Jack and Riven had dropped off Tulio and Paris down the road leading to the mansion. As the two young men walked slowly up to the big gates and the roof reaching up behind the three tops, nervous about what was to come. As they entered the gates, they saw Nick and Amazonia standing outside talking with a couple of guards.

''**What is she wearing?'' **Tulio said and frowned his eyebrows at Amazonia wearing her black uniform. As they got closer, Nick and the others turned their head to look at them, Nick's lips curved into a smirk and his facial expression filled with satisfaction as Amazonia's filled with fear.

''**Get out of here! It's a trap!''** She yelled out to them, but soon her warning was replaced with and yelp in pain as she hold onto her left wrist. Tulio and Paris set of to run and come to her rescue but they were grabbed by two guars each. Soon Amazonia went quiet as a tear ran down her eyes.

''**Leave her alone!'' **Paris hissed angrily. Nick smirked and grabbed Amazonia's left wrist and pulled her sleeve up slightly reviling an black wristband. Paris recognised it, and cursed that something that he had created caused anyone dear to him any pain. The electric bracelet on her wrist was only created to cause pain and obedience, and that was exactly why Amazonia was wearing it.

''**Don't worry, it's set on light. I wouldn't let anything come to hurt her or the child.''** Nick said as he let go of Amazonia's wrist. She eyed him angrily before looking back at Tulio with sadness in her eyes. Neither him or Paris knew what as coming.

''**But if she would go against me again, then there will become worse.''** Nick added before turning his attention to Paris and smirked.

''**I suppose you have heard, your weapon worked excellent.''** He added. Paris pulled in hope to get free, but it was useless.

''**I knew it was you!''** He growled angrily. Nick's smirk grew wider as he glanced over at Amazonia by his side. She was looking down in the ground as a tear ran down her cheek. Nick turned back to Paris and Tulio again.

''**There has been a slight change of plans. Instead of the negotiations, I have ordered for your execution tomorrow morning.'' **Nick said. Both Tulio and Paris's faces filled up with fear as Amazonia sobbed into her palms. Nick looked satisfied over at Paris.

''**But don't worry Paris, I'll raise your child like my own.''** He said with a sickening smirk. Tulio's eyes burned with rage as he looked over at Paris, who stood and frowned his eyebrows and looked over at Amazonia in surprise.

''**His child?!''** Tulio screamed in rage as he considered to rip Paris's face off. Amazonia looked up at Paris with tears in her eyes.

''**I had to tell him that you where the father.''** She said in a whisper before looking down into the ground. Paris nodded sadly and looked over at Tulio standing besides him with his tighten fists. Amazonia looked up again at Tulio.

''**I'm sorry.''** She cried, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. Tulio looked back at her in disbelief and pain before he and Paris were being dragged down into the dungeons. The guards locked and left, leaving the two young men alone. Tulio walked to one of the corners and slowly sank down to the floor and buried his face into his palms. Paris looked at the young prince into the darkness, he knew that he was in pain and he also knew that it was because of a lie. He didn't know why or what, but something had forced Amazonia to lie about Paris being the father of the baby.

''**It's not true you know. I know that you might not to believe after what just happened, but she really didn't betray you.''** Paris said and leaned against the wall opposite Tulio. The prince slowly looked up with red puffy eyes, and stared at him in anger.

''**Do you really think that I'm buying that again?''** He spat at him angrily. Paris sighed and was about to reply, but he couldn't find the right words. Tulio shook his head and ran a hand through his flaming scarlet red hair.

''**Why don't you just call for Jack instead.''** Tulio added. Paris nodded and was about to do so, but before he had the chance two guards returned and stopped outside on guard duty. Tulio growled angrily.

''**Great.'' **He muttered.

* * *

Early that morning Paris and Tulio was being dragged outside into a ship where they being put into the security cage. Soon Nick and Amazonia got on-board with five other men. Amazonia looked at her husband and best friend, dying inside that she couldn't help them.

''**Come on dear.''** Nick said and grabbed Amazonia's hand dragging her inside to the main area of the ship. Tulio growled angrily and sank down to the floor. After a shorter trip around twenty minutes, they landed in the middle of a desert-land. There wasn't much more then dry hard ground and some plant here and there. It was a lot warmer then anyone of them where normally used to and not one single drop water in sight. Two guards lead Tulio and Paris over to some high pillars and chained them up with their hands above their head. Nick and Amazonia walked after them with the other guards.

''**If there is any last words, then this is probably the best time.''** Nick said as he with a pleased smirked looked at the two young men. Paris tried to wiggle himself free as he growled angrily, he hated this, being chained up like an animal.

''**If you except us to beg for mercy then you can forget it. You will pay for this Nick!''** He hissed and pulled once more on his chains. The guard that had chained him up swung a stick across his head, giving him a lighter wound. Paris growled in pain.

''**Cut it out!''** Nick roared angrily over at the guard before turning his attention back to Paris again with a sickening grin.

''**It's so unfortunately that it had to come to this, but I'm afraid that it's necessary. I hope that it won't take to long for you to get dehydrated, it shouldn't be to painful.''** He said with a forced smirk, a friendly one, but his eyes screamed insanity. Amazonia left his side and ran over to Tulio placing both her hands on the back of his head and kissing him forcefully onto his lips, him returning it knowing that this was possibly their last kiss ever. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against his as tears started to ran down her cheeks.

''**Forgive me.''** She sobbed and pulled his hair slightly. Tulio shook his head and moved his head to her neck placing a soft kiss there.

''**You have done nothing wrong.''** He whispered before he heard her shrieking out in pain and broke free and trying to get the electric bracelet of her wrist. Paris turned back to Nick glaring at him angrily with gritted teeth.

''**Leave her alone.''** He hissed as Amazonia were being dragged back to Nick's side. Nick shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist and taking her hand with his other.

''**I don't like to cause her this pain, but until she has learned her place, it's sadly necessarily that she wears it.''** He said and made her look up at him with the help of his finger, smirking at her. Amazonia bend her head down in shame as she sighed deeply.

''**If you let them go, I'll do whatever you say.'' **She said disgusted with herself. Tulio and Paris shouted at her not to. She didn't want to, and neither did she know if she would be able to. But if it meant for the two people that she loved the most to be spared then what other choice did she had?

''**I'm sorry my dear, but I can't do that. I can't risk that anything will ruin our plans. Come on, it's time to go back to the mansion.''** He said taking her hand and pulled her back to the ship. Amazonia turned around to take one last look at them.

''**Tulio!''** She yells after her.

''**Don't worry, I love you!''** He replied her.

''**I love you!''** She yelled before the doors closed and the ship took off. Tulio shut his eyes with gritted teeth trying not to think of the things that might be happening to her. He opened his eyes again and turned around to Paris.

''**What are you waiting for? Call for Jack!''** He hissed angrily. Paris turned his head away ashamed of himself.

''**I can't.''** He said in a whisper. Tulio's chin dropped to the ground as he tried to release himself, but it was no point.

''**Can't? What do you mean that you can't? Just press the button!''** He yelled over at him. Paris turned around to glare angrily at him.

''**I can't call for him because I can't reach the button!''** He hissed. Tulio let out a loud roar and pulled his chains again. If this was some kind of sick joke, it wasn't funny!

''**Great job genius, now what are we suppose to do?''** He scolded angrily. This wasn't really how he had pictured dying! Dying of thirst together with one of the people that he disliked more then the plague itself, with his pregnant wife being held prisoner.

''**Stop it would you? Help me think something out to get us out of this mess instead!''** Paris spat angrily.

* * *

The second Amazonia and the others arrived back at the mansion, Amazonia went straight to her room, not wanting to spend another second in the same room as Nick. In tears and anger she slammed the door shut behind her before sitting down onto her bed. Tulio and Paris. In a matter of hours they would both be dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. She could of course try to get in touch with the palace, but she didn't know how since Nick surely tracked every communication device in the mansion and she wasn't allowed outside. It felt like all hope of ever seeing anyone of the others again or ever get out from this horrid place, where gone. Amazonia looked down at her small growing baby bump and hugged it tightly as she cried harder.

* * *

The hours past and when it got darker as the burning sun started to set behind the mountains, both Tulio and Paris started to get dehydrated and if they didn't get some water soon they would surely die. Neither one of them had said anything since their previously conflict.

''**I can't believe that it would end like this.''** Tulio said sadly. Paris carefully looked over at the younger boy. They had never gotten along or seen eye-to-eye. But they did share the same concern about Amazonia. Paris nodded his head and sighed deeply.

''**I try not to, but I can't stop thinking about what he's doing to her.''** Tulio added as he looked down into the ground. Paris turned to look at him fully and sighed.

''**Well you have to stop, you won't like what you might come up with.''** He said sadly, fearing it himself. Tulio looked questioning at Paris.

''**What do you mean?'' **He asked. Paris only looked back at him, making Tulio understand what he was saying. He shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to picture it.

''**He wouldn't dare to!''** He screamed.

''**There is nothing you can do about it. You are stuck out here with me remember, so you better trying to stop thinking about it!''** Tulio was close to tears, everything felt so hopeless. What kind of husband was he if he couldn't be able to protect his wife from the person that would be capable of humiliate her in the worst way that a woman could be.

''**Do you really think that he would?''** He asked him as he looked at Paris with big eyes, wanting to hear that even if Nick was capable to take someone else life, he would never do anything so cruel to Amazonia. Paris knew what Tulio wanted to hear, but he couldn't lie.

''**Maybe not at the moment, but someday he might want to have an heir of his own to continue his work. And what Nick wants, Nick gets. No matter if Amazonia want's it or not.''** He said sadly and cleaned his fists. He could see Tulio loosing the last power and will of surviving he had left as tears started to stream down his cheeks, before his legs bend underneath him and his head fell foreward.

''**NO! No Tulio, come on wake up! Try to stay awake!''** Paris yelled in panic and tried to reach Tulio's unconscious body with his foot.

* * *

Jack stood inside his bedroom looking outside the window at the sun setting in distance. He looked down onto his watch and sighed deeply. The time it took for Paris and Tulio to get back to him, worried him. There was no doubt that Nick set a trap for the two of them, and now there were back at square one again. A soft knock was heard and he spun around to see Chel peaking inside. Jack smiled slightly and asked for her to come inside. She returned the smile and went inside before closing the door behind her.

''**Any word yet?''** She asked. Jack sighed sadly and looked down into the floor. How was he going to tell her that her brother and the love of her life could be dead by now, that she might never see them again. But he didn't have to say anything, she already knew the answer and she throwed her arms around his neck and started to sob into his chest. Jack sighed sadly again and embraced her.

* * *

Late at night, when the dark navy sky was filled up with white twinkling stars, Paris had not succeeded to wake Tulio and he was feeling how he was about to give up as well.

''**I have… have to… stay … awake.'' **He said to himself but soon his head fell foreward as he closed his eyes. But before he drifted away, he could feel someone lift his head up and opened his eyes to see a pair of honey coloured eyes looking at him surprised.

''**You.''** He managed to whisper before everything went black again.

* * *

**Sorry guys that it took some time to update, but there has been much happening lately and have just taken a few days with my friends enjoying the warm weather. But I'm back with a new chapter and this time it's a little bit longer. From now on I'm going to try to write at least 3000 words/chapter. Well hope you like it.**

**So a little bit of Nick's past is relieved. He's Paris's ex-girlfriend Zandra's half-brother, they share the same father. And Leon apperently is Zandra's uncle, on her mothers side. So technially Nick isn't related to Leon, but could this have something to do how Nick turned out?  
**

**Will we ever find out who the mystery person was, and whoever it is, can he or she be trusted? Will Paris and Tulio pull through, and will Amazonia ever get away from Nick? **

**Next time: Amazonia finds a potential friend into the mansion, Paris meets a person from his past that he thought was gone forever. **


	5. Angel in the night

**Angel in the night**

Paris opened up his big brown eyes and found himself surrounded by a white light. He stood up and looked around but found nothing else then just light. His head had stopped hurting and he reach up to his forehead to feel his wound only to find it gone, confused he pulled his shirt up and looked down at his hip and found his scar the dagger had caused also disappeared, just like that.

''**Paris.''** A deep voice said and he turned around to look at his former master. Leon stood there right in front of him, in flesh and blood but still different from the last time they had seen each other. He was no longer wearing his uniform but a white tunic reaching down to his thighs, beige loose-fitting pants and black boots. His brown hair was neatly back-combed and his thin lips was curved into a warm smile. Paris stood and looked at him for a few seconds, still surprised of seeing him again.

''**Walk with me.'' **Leon said as he gave him an even wider smile. Paris didn't hesitate, somehow he knew that Leon wouldn't hurt him. The former master and his lieutenant walked together for a minute before Paris turned up to look at him.

''**Where are we?''** He asked as he looked around curiously. Leon didn't look back at the younger man.

''**A place between life and death.'' **He replied shortly as they strolled together. Paris looked at him and tilted his head slightly.

''**I'm dead?''** Leon chuckled and this time looked back at him.

''**Only if you want to be.'' **He added. Paris frowned his eyebrows, nothing of this made any sense. Was this a dream or just his head playing him a trick? Leon glanced over at the young man.

''**You can come with me, to a place with eternal peace, love, happiness and forgiveness.''** He added. Paris nodded and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

''**I can feel it.''** He said as he felt his entire body fill up with happiness, he knew that he never had to worry about war or Nick ever again. How he wanted to go to this place with Leon, but then he remembered Nick and Amazonia. He looked up at Leon again.

''**If I go with you, what will happen to Nick?''** He asked. Leon sighed deeply and looked at Paris as they slowly carried on walking into the light.

''**Nick is blinded by power, power that never was his to have from the beginning. That's why he won't be able to handle it correctly, and in the end it will destroy him.''** Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face the younger man, and placed both of his hands onto Paris's shoulders.

''**Paris, there is a reason why I choose you as my lieutenant. From the very beginning I knew that you're something special. I knew that you had great potential and you could change the entire world if you wanted to.'' **He added with a smile that soon faded as he turned his head away.

''**I'm sorry that I separated you from your mother and told all those lies, but I couldn't just sit back and watch so much talent go to waste.''** He said as they started walking again. Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds before Paris turned to look at Leon.

''**Would you have told me?'' **He asked. Leon nodded.

''**When you were ready to find out and you could handle the truth.'' **He replied him. Paris nodded and each second he could see why Leon did everything that he had done into the past. He knew that Leon wasn't a bad person, not really. He just had a different, and not always intelligent ways of handle things.

''**If I come with you, what will happen to the others?'' **Paris asked. Leon sighed sadly and shook his head.

''**I don't know the answer to your question, maybe Jack might be able to stop him. But it wouldn't be right, it's your destiny to take back what Nick took from you.''** Paris frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

''**You will understand in time.''** Leon smiled and turned his head slightly to look at Paris. Paris nodded.

''**In that case, I need to go back. Besides, I have to much to live for, I can't die.''** He said. Leon nodded and walked over to an even brighter light and Paris stopped. Right before entering the light, Leon stopped and turned around.

''**I'm proud of you, of the man that you have become. Someday we'll see each other again, but let's hope it might take a long time.''** He smiled. Paris chuckled and nodded his head.

''**Just go back to where you came from and it will bring you back to life.'' **Paris nodded again and turned around to go back, but he was stopped when Leon once again called his name.

''**Just one more thing. Tell Jack, they are happy.''** Paris smiled.

''**I will.''** He said before watching his former master and friend return to the life on the other side, and he himself walked back to his own life.

* * *

Paris opened his hazel-brown eyes and found himself starring into a wooden ceiling. It took a few seconds for him to finally turn his head around to once again looked into the honey-coloured eyes from before. A young girl sitting next to him with a wet cloth into her hand.

''**You're awake, I guess you should be fine then.''** She smiled and dabbed the cloth onto his wound onto his forehead. Most of it was still a big blur for Paris and his throat was completely dry.

''**Water.''** Paris said in a husky voice. The girl took a glass of water from the night-stand and gave it to him. Paris sat up slightly and poured the entire glass down his throat before falling back into the pillows again and looked at her. Her long auburn hair held into a high ponytail with a panzer-like material teal-tube piece, with a golden hair-piece resembling a crown, connected to a golden forehead jewellery with a red gemstone into the middle. Her top and shirt is in the same armour material, with transparent red fabric loosely knot around her waist. She wears three-layered glows and high heels in the same material. Paris looked up at her face again, a face he hadn't looked at for a few years. Blood-red eye-shadow and fully red lips, just like he remembered it.

''**Zandra.''** He whispered weakly, making her smile slightly.

''**Hi, you were lucky we found you when we did.''** She said and removed the cloth from his forehead and laid it back down at the night stand.

''**What happened?'' **He said weakly. God his head hurt so bad.

''**I found you and your friend chained up in the middle of the desert. It was just a coincident that we past you.''** She said. Everything came back to him now, Nick, Amazonia, Leon, Tulio. Tulio! Where was he? Paris looked around into the room in hope to catch a glimpse of him, but Tulio were nowhere to be seen.

''**Your friend wasn't as lucky as you were.''** Zandra said. What did that mean? Tulio, was dead? Paris's shook his head in disbelief. Zandra frowned her eyebrows and shook her head.

''**No, no he's going to be fine. He's in another room, he hasn't woken up yet and he's having horrible nightmares it seems.''** Paris sighed in relief. Zandra helped him sit up straight and lean against the wall. For the first time, Paris got a real look at the room. It was not a very large room, with only one bed and a side table. A desk onto the other side of the room and a small window in front of it. He turned his attention back to Zandra, and sighed. For three years, he hadn't seen her, only in his dreams. Suddenly he remembered Jack and the others.

''**Jack!''** He looked down onto his watch and pressed the small button on the side of it. They waited a few seconds before Jack's familiar voice coming from it.

''**Where in the hell have you been?!'' **He hissed angrily.

''**Just come to my co-ordinates, I'll explain everything.'' **Paris sighed and placed a hand onto his head. Jack was about to protest, but…

''**Now Jack!'' **Paris hissed angrily and hung up before returning his attention back to Zandra.

''**Want to tell me why you were out there?''** She asked and leaned back into her chair. Paris sighed deeply.

''**Your brother.'' **Paris gritted his teeth angrily. Zandra frowned her eyebrows and looked at him confused.

''**Nick? What does he have to do with this?''** She asked.

''**It's a long story, we'll talk about it later.''** He said as he could feel getting dizzier and more nauseous then before. Zandra nodded and Paris laid down again. A few silent seconds past before Zandra looked down onto her lap.

''**You know, maybe I should have let you died out there, after what you did to me.''** She said and glanced at him slightly. Paris frowned his eyebrows in confusion and slightly anger.

''**I did? You broke up with me and left without saying a word.''** He hissed back at her.

''**Yeah, I did. But only because you cheated on me!''** Paris frowned his eyebrows so hard that his eye-globes almost fell out of his eye-sockets. What the hell was she talking about?

* * *

Ever since they had got back to the mansion, Amazonia hadn't left her room and she didn't plan on doing so for a while either. She quietly laid onto her bed curled up into a ball. A soft knock was heard from outside, and when she didn't give any reply the door slowly opened and a young man with raven hair and light grey eyes looked inside. He walked inside with a tray of food and closed the door with his foot before going over to place the tray onto the night-stand. Amazonia looked over at the tray for a second before sighing deeply and closed her eyes again.

''**It's from Nick.''** He said.

''**I don't want it.''** She said harshly. She didn't want anything that Nick could give her, not after what he had done.

''**With all due respect your highness, you need to think of the baby.'' **He said and folded his arms across his chest. Amazonia opened her eyes and glared at him angrily as she sat up slightly.

''**You let me worry about my baby's wellbeing. And don't walk in here and pretend that your or anybody else in this horrible place care about me or my baby! Because if they did, you wouldn't have let Nick go through with the execution.''** She spat in rage. The young man walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed the chair, placing it besides the bed and sat down.

''**Look, I think what Nick did was wrong, the execution and keeping you here. Paris and I were friends when he went here, I'm don't like this anymore then you do.''** He said looking at her. Amazonia frowned her eyebrow slightly. Who was this person and could he be trusted?

''**What's your name?''** She finally asked. His lips curved into a smile.

''**Eric.''** He replied her and soon she smiled as well.

* * *

Paris sat with his chin hung open. He couldn't believe what he just heard, it didn't make any sense what she just had said.

''**What are you talking about? Cheated on you?''** He said in disbelief. Zandra folded her arms over her chest and sighed deeply.

Flashback

Three years ago, the sun stood high onto the sky and at the mansion, Leon sat behind his desk smiling over at his niece sitting opposite him.

''**I would really like you to accept this task dear, it's a great opportunity.''** He said and sighed as he leaned over the desk. Zandra gave him a warm smile and nodded her head.

''**I know uncle, but it would mean that I would be away for a couple of years. I can't leave Paris for that long.'' **She said, letting her uncle down easy but still trying to sound grateful for that he believe in her. The older man sighed and nodded his head.

''**I would like for him to go with you, but sadly I need him here with me.''** Leon said. Zandra nodded again and stood up walking over to one of the bookshelves, taking a photo-frame and smiled at it. It was her and Paris, her boyfriend smiling widely at the camera, she smiled at the memory before putting it back onto the shelve.

''**I understand. I'm honoured that you would trust me with this important task, but sadly I have to decline it.''** Leon chuckled in defeat. He knew that it wasn't any point of fighting with his strong-headed niece. He stood up and walked over to her and embraced her.

''**It's alright dear, but the offer is still open if you would change your mind.''** He said and kissed her forehead. Zandra nodded and walked over to the door before turning back with a wide smile.

''**Thank you uncle.''** She said before leaving his study and going down the stairs to her half-brothers room. The young boy opened and smiled by the sight of his younger sister and let her inside. They sat down and she told him what Leon had offered her.

''**Of course you should accept, don't you see what good of opportunity this is?''** Nick said to his sister and thinking that she did a huge mistake. Zandra shook her head and leaned back into her chair.

''**I can't''** She replied him. Nick frowned his eyebrow at her.

''**What do you mean you can't?'' **He asked irritably. Zandra sighed and smiled slightly, he could never understand.

''**I can't leave Paris. If I took this offer it would mean that I had to be away for at least five years, and I can't be away from him that long.''** She said. Nick shook his head in disappointment and looked down into the floor. He couldn't let her make this huge mistake.

''**I hate that I'm the one that have to say this to you, but you have the right to know.''** He said as he walked over to her and kneeled down and took her hands in his. Zandra frowned her eyebrows slightly.

''**About an hour ago, I saw a blonde girl walking inside Paris's and Jack's room. Paris opened, and kissed her before they went inside together.''** He said sadly. Zandra shook her head in disbelief.

''**No! It can't be Paris, it has to be Jack. Paris wouldn't do that to me.''** She said as a tear ran down her cheek. Nick sighed sadly and turned back to a young boy with raven hair and light grey coloured eyes. It was his room-mate and best-friend Eric who sat in another chair with them and nodded towards him. Zandra turned around to look at him, and Eric sighed deeply before looking at her.

''**I saw Jack when he went on a mission this morning with Xavier and Clark, they won't be back until tonight.''** He said sadly before looking down in the floor. Zandra sobbed as she looked back at her half-brother who nodded sadly at her.

''**I'm sorry.''** He said and embraced her.

**End of flashback. **

Paris couldn't understand what he was hearing. He had no idea what she was talking about, what blonde girl?

''**Zan, I have no idea of what girl you are talking about!''** He said calmly but Zandra turned around to look at him angrily with tears in her eyes.

''**Don't lie to me Paris, I meet her in the hall after she exited your room.''** She hissed and folded her arms.

**Flashback**

After hearing the horrible news that her brother and his best-friend had told her, she decided to go and take him in action. As she got closer to Paris's room that he shared with Jack, she saw a blond girl going outside and shut the door behind her. Zandra froze and couldn't take one single step closer. The girl smiled over at her as she zipped up her sweater while she walked over to Zandra.

''**You have a great boyfriend, hope you don't mind that I borrowed him?''** She smirked before whipping some smudged lipstick from the corner of her mouth with her finger before she left. Zandra looked horrified after her before going over the door and was about to knock, but her body wouldn't let her. Instead she broke out in tears and ran up to her room and throwed herself on top of the bed and cried into her pillow. After awhile she walked over to her desk and took a pen and started to write something on a piece of paper with gritted teeth and mascara running down from her eyes. She finished the letter before folding it and wrote Paris on it and left it on her desk. She took a look in the mirror and cleaned her face up before going back upstairs to her uncle's study accepting his offer without telling him why she had changed his mind.

**End of flashback**

The only thing Paris could do was to shake his head in disbelief. He had been framed. Framed by that lying deceitful monster that in this moment kept his best friend prisoner. He had ruined not only his, but his sisters life to. And one way or another, Nick was going to pay for it.

''**It's a lie Zan. I was the one that went on that mission. I came back later that night and found your note, by then you were already gone.'' **Paris said and walked closer to her and took his hands in hers.

''**All this time, you have believed a lie. And when Jack gets here, I'm going to prove it to you.'' **He said and looked deeply into her eyes. In that moment Jack walked in and stopped looking surprised at the two young people before him.

''**Am I interrupting something?''** He asked and slowly took a few steps foreward. Paris shook his head, walked over to him and pulled his arm.

''**No Jack, for once you couldn't be more on time.''** Jack frowned his eyebrows and looked confused at his best friend.

''**Do you remembered the day that Zandra left? Did you have a girl on our room that day?''** Paris asked and folded his arms over his chest. Jack thought for a second and scratched the back of his head.

''**I have had many through the years, I can't remembered all of them.''** He replied him and placed his hands on his waist. Paris groaned and shook his head getting more frustrated by the second.

''**Then try harder! That day when I came home from a mission and found Zandra's note, did you let in a blonde girl into our room?''** He spat at his best friend. Jack's lips changed into a wide grin as he raised one eyebrow.

''**Blonde, red-headed, dude I had other things to focus on then her hair.''** He said making Zandra smile slightly, Jack didn't seem to have changed much during the last three years. Paris grabbed Jack's collar and was ready to give him some good ass-whipping if it was needed.

''**Could you please try to think with something else then your less impressive resources just for once?!''** He hissed as he tightened the grip of Jack's shirt. Jack nodded to prevent Paris to give his face a reshuffle.

''**Nick told Zandra that he obviously had seen me kiss a blonde girl before taking her inside our room, and they she has seen a blonde girl exit out room getting dressed. So did you, or did you not have a girl of the room that day?!''** Paris said letting go of Jack's shirt. Jack thought for a second before nodding his head.

''**Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it was that day. I don't remember what color her hair was, but she did wore white shorts and a grey hoodie.''** Jack replied him. Paris turned his attention back to his ex-girlfriend raising his eyebrow slightly. Zandra nodded her head.

''**I trusted my brother, I could never imagine that he would lie to me about something like that.''** She said sighing sadly. Paris shook his head and sighed deeply as he took her hands in his.

''**Why did you believe him? All you had to do was find me and ask me. Instead you let that sick monster ruin our lives, Zan why?''** He said. Zandra looked down at the floor and sighed sadly.

''**What done is done, there is nothing we can do about it now Paris.''** She said and looked back at him and dragged her hands away from his.

''**Am I imaging this? Doesn't anything about this bother you?''** Paris asked her still in disbelief that this really happened. Zandra shook her head and placed her hand on top his shoulders.

''**Of course it does, but this is not the time. Right now we have to go and check up of your friend and then you are going to tell me why you chained up in the middle of the desert.'' **She said before leaving the room. Jack turned around from watching Zandra walking outside back to his best friend.

''**Another reason to take down Nick?''** He asked. Paris gritted his teeth and cleansed his fist in pure rage and hate.

''**I'm going to make him pay for this.''** He hissed angrily.

''**Do you think that we have a chance that she will help us now?''** Jack asked again as they exited the room together. Paris sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

''**I hope so. The faster and easier we can bring Nick down and rescue Amazonia the better. I'm afraid that something horrible might happen to her.''**

''**Well, you know I'm with you every step of the way.'' **Jack said and patted him on his back as they went inside the room that Tulio laid in.

* * *

**The young man starting befriend Amazonia, his name is Eric. Could it be the same Eric that is suppose to be Nick's best friend? Could he be trusted? ****Zandra, Paris ex-girlfriend is apparently back. And if she choose to go back to her past life, who will she choose to side with? The man that killed her uncle, or the man that lied and separated her from the man that she loved? **

**And now, after three years believed that Zandra abandoned him and now they found out it was all a lie, will Paris and Zandra want to return to their past life together, and what about Chel and Teddy? **

**Visit my Deviantart to check out new art, Zandra's warrior outfit is one of them.  
**

**Next time, Zandra chooses side!**


	6. Who's that bimbo?

**Who's that bimbo? **

Into the desert, into Zandra's private suite, a large king sized bed, one two-seated couch and two arm chairs facing a table. Jack sat into one of the chairs and Riven sat together with Tulio in the couch. Tulio was pale and he looked like being in bad shape. Zandra stood by the windows looking outside with an empty expression, Paris standing besides her.

''**What happened?''** She whispered quietly. The news of her uncle's death had caught her of guard, and what was more unbelievably was that he had been murdered, murdered by none other then his own lieutenant. Zandra didn't know what was worse, or what she felt. Was she angry? Sad? Betrayed? Whatever it was she couldn't put her finger on it. A single tear ran down her cheek. Paris stood and looked at her with sympathy at the young woman before him.

''**He changed after you left. If you just had stayed, things might have been different.'' **Paris said softly and Zandra turned around slightly to look at him angrily.

''**Are you implying that this is my fault?''** She hissed in a whisper. Paris shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

''**Of course not.''** He replied her. Zandra sighed and looked back outside the window.

''**I can't believe that my uncle could do something like this, it's horrible.''** She shook her head in disbelief. Paris walked over to her other side and grabbed her shoulder with one hand, and turned her around to face him. He needed to make her understand what was going on and why they needed her help.

''**Nick have been playing games with my life, making it a living hell. And now he's holding Tulio's pregnant wife prisoner and he has this crazy ideas that he loves her and wants to take over the entire universe with her. That's how we ended up into the desert, he wanted us out of the way. He's sick Zan!'' **Zandra looked down in the floor and buried her face into her palms. Hearing this about her brother, that she have loved for as long as she can remember. She just wished that this was all a dream, that her uncle was still alive and her brother was the same person that she knew. A part of her wanted to scream at Paris, telling him to shut up.

''**Look, you can be mad or kill me later for killing Leon, whatever you want. But we really need your help right now.''** He took her hands in his, and for a second they looked into each others eyes. Remembering all that happened in the past. They soon separated and Zandra looked over at Tulio and the others before sighing deeply. She thought for a second about what would be the best thing to do. Should she, or was she ever prepared for go back to her past life. Could she go against her own brother? Even after what he had done to her and Paris? The only thing that she could try to think about was, what would her uncle do? After thinking about it for a second, she nodded her head and turned back to look at him again.

''**Fine, I'll help you.''** She said before walking over the mini-fridge on the other side of the room, taking five bottles of spring water giving four of them to Riven, Tulio, Paris and Jack.

''**It's important that you all drink. Especially you, you still looks a bit pale.''** She said and looked over at Tulio as she sat down into the empty arm-chair next, as Paris sat down onto the armrest at Jack's chair. Tulio took a sip before shocking his head.

''**I'm fine, but I'll feel better when I'm with my wife again, away from that awful prison.''** He hissed angrily as he took another sip of water. Zandra nodded sadly and looked over at Paris.

''**So, what do we do now?''** She asked.

* * *

Amazonia sat into an arm-chair facing the window. She looked outside and could see the men walking outside, still it felt like she was the only human left in the entire universe. Well maybe not the only one, she looked down at her small baby bump and stroke it softly.

''**Now it's only you and me left.''** She said quietly.

''**They are both dead now.''** She added as the memories came back to her.

**Flashback**

Amazonia, Jack and Paris sat in a small living-room at the house they where staying. Paris in one of the arm-chairs, Jack stood leaning against the nearby wall and Amazonia sat onto the floor, resting her elbow onto the white plush couch. For a long time, they where completely still, just listening to the grandfather clock.

''**So, what are we going to do now?''** Paris asked and looked over at Amazonia. She sighed deeply and glanced up at him slightly and shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, she didn't know. It wasn't even that long ago that she found out that there was a life growing inside her, it still felt very surreal.

''**I don't know.''** She said quietly. Paris looked back and Jack for a second before turning back to her.

''**You're the only one that can know, this has to be your decision Am.''** He said and sighed deeply. Amazonia looked up at him for a second before looking down at her stomach and stroke it softly with her left hand. A small smile crept onto her lips. A baby. Her and Tulio's baby. Then, her smile faded away by the thought of her husband and what she had seen, causing her to leave. Paris saw what was troubling her and turned back to Jack again.

''**Can you leave us for a minute?''** He asked. Jack nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Paris stood up and walked over to Amazonia, sitting down at the floor besides her and took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Amazonia looked at their hands and up at him. Paris smiled and nudged her head with his forehead, earning a soft laugh from her.

''**It's nice to laugh again.''** He said. Amazonia nodded her head and sighed deeply, tilting her head to rest it onto his shoulder.

''**Whatever you choose to do, you're not alone.'' **He said.

''**I want you to know that if you choose not to go back, I'll help you with everything.'' **He added. Amazonia pulled back slightly to look at him, frowning her eyebrows.

''**What do you mean?''** She asked. Paris sighed and ran a hand through his hair once before turning to look at her.

''**I mean that if you want me to, I'll raise this baby together with you as my own.'' **He said. Amazonia looked at him for a second, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

After deciding that the best thing for everybody was to go back and tell Tulio about the baby, Amazonia had thought about the best way of telling him. She sat opposite him into the kitchen, not knowing what was to come. Amazonia looked up and opened her mouth, looking for the right words to say.

**''Tulio, I'm pregnant.''** She smiled shyly. Tulio kept on staring at her without saying a word. He looked to be in slight shook but mostly he looked angry.

**''Well?''** She asked carefully and shrugged her shoulders. She knew that they had decided to wait to have children but apparently mother nature had something else in mind for them.

**''Who's is it?''** He asked harshly. Amazonia's smile faded away and could feel her stomach knot itself inside of her.

**''What? What did you just say?''** She asked angrily and shot daggers at him. The nerve of that guy! Tulio throwed the rag that he had polished with onto the counter hard before leaning over the counter so that their faces almost touched.

**''Is it mine or Paris?!''** He asked again. Amazonia looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes as she flew up from her chair and made it fall and she rushed outside the room leaving Tulio alone.

Nick's smirk grew wider as he glanced over at Amazonia by his side. She was looking down in the ground as a tear ran down her cheek. Nick turned back to Paris and Tulio again.

**''There has been a slight change of plans. Instead of the negotiations, I have ordered for your execution tomorrow morning.''** Nick said. Both Tulio and Paris's faces filled up with fear as Amazonia sobbed into her palms. Nick looked satisfied over at Paris.

**''But don't worry Paris, I'll raise your child like my own.''** He said with a sickening smirk. Tulio's eyes burned with rage as he looked over at Paris, who stood and frowned his eyebrows and looked over at Amazonia in surprise.

**''His child?!''** Tulio screamed in rage and Amazonia's heart broke into thousands of pieces.

**End of flashback**

She didn't even knew that she could, and she tried not to. But the tears couldn't be stopped.

* * *

Zandra walked outside the ranch with a young man walking besides her. For the first time in three years, Zandra once again wore her military uniform. They walked together to a ship nearby, where Paris stood into the entrance watching them.

''**Stay back here and await for my orders.''** Zandra said she stopped and turned around to face him. The young man bowed.

''**Yes General.''** He replied before walking back inside and Zandra walked over and boarded the ship. As she walked back him, Zandra gave Paris a slight smile and flicked her long ponytail before walking over to Tulio and Riven and sat down next to them. Paris smiled and cast one last look at her before going inside the cockpit to Jack.

''**We're ready to go.''** He said as he sat down in the passenger seat. Jack nodded as they took off. On their way back to the palace, Jack noticed something was bothering his best friend and he looked over at him looking troubled.

''**What's on your mind?'' **He asked. Paris snapped out of his thoughts for a second and looked over at Jack. He sighed deeply and scratched the back out of his head.

''**I'm not sure, but I think I meet Leon.'' **He said.

''**Paris, Leon is dead.''** Jack said shortly without looking at him. Paris nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

''**I know, but it was so real and we talked about everything. It makes so much more sense.'' **Jack glanced over at Paris again and frowned his eyebrows.

''**And he mentioned your parents.''** Paris whispered. He could see Jack held his breath and he gritted his teeth. Paris knew that talking about his parents where difficult for him, and he could relate to that.

''**He told me to tell you, that they are happy.''** He added.

''**I don't want to talk about it.''** Jack snapped as he leaned back into his seat. Paris sighed and turned around in his seat to face Jack properly. He could see history repeat it self. Someone mention Jack's parents and he immediately puts up his unbreakable armor around himself and his emotions.

''**Jack.''**

''**This discussion is over Paris.'' **Jack hissed angrily and looked at him angrily. Paris sighed in defeat and neither one of them said a word the rest of the trip.

* * *

Jack landed the ship into the courtyard and soon Chel and Musa ran outside. The sight of Paris walking over to her, made the two-hundred pound stone fall from Chel's chest.

''**Paris? You're hurt.'' **She said worriedly as she reached up to gently touch the wound onto his forehead. Paris flinched in pain.

''**Careful.''** He smiled and stroke her cheek softly. Zandra frowned her eyebrows slightly and discreetly. Paris didn't say anything about him being this close to the princess, he maybe was a little bit to close to just being a friend. Could it be? Zandra felt a lump grow into her throat. Chel smiled up at Paris before looking behind her, seeing Zandra staring at her. She recognised the woman from the photos that Nick once send to Paris, and she too suddenly could feel a lump into her throat. Paris looked back at Zandra,

''**Chel, Musa, this is Zandra. She has agreed to help us.''** He said with a smile. Zandra walked slightly foreward with a smile.

''**Hi.''** She said and waved. Musa smiled over at her. Trying to hide the fact that she was extremely uncomfortably with Paris's ex-girlfriend being here, Chel turned her head to look at her older brother supporting her younger brother. Tulio was still pale and the bumpy ride made him feel even worse then he already did.

''**Tulio, you look… terrible.'' **Chel said quietly. Tulio looked up at his sister, glaring furiously at her.

''**Well how about I give Paris to some obsessed psychopath and chain you up into the desert making you almost die of dehydrating. Then we'll see how good you will look after that!''** He hissed angrily over at her. Chel gasped and folded her arms. Riven laughed and rolled his eyes.

''**He talks back, then he's going to be just fine.''** Riven said as he and Musa helped Tulio back inside. Chel had her chin hanging down onto the ground as she looked over at her younger brother being dragged inside. Paris chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they also went inside.

* * *

Chel and Paris walked together, hands linked through the corridor into the palace. They stopped outside a door and Chel quietly opened it and peeked inside seeing Teddy sitting by a round table with a slighter older woman then herself.

**''I'm sorry to disturb, but there is someone out here that Teddy might want to meet.''** Chel smiled as she opened the door slightly and Paris peeked inside.

**''Paris.''** Teddy squealed in joy and jumped down from his chair and ran over to Paris and Chel. Paris kneeled down and gave the young boy a hug.

**''Where have you been?'' **Teddy asked. Paris smiled.

**''I went to visit an old friend of mine for a few days. I'm sure that she would like to meet you.''** Paris said. Chel forced a smile on her lips as she gently lead Teddy back to his chair.

**''He can't right now, he needs to finish his tutoring, then it's straight to bed.''** She said as Teddy jumped back up onto the chair. Paris looked at his fiancée suspiciously as he folded his arms.

**''Do I have to?''** Teddy asked. Chel smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss onto his forehead.

**''Yes, I'll be back to say goodnight later.''** She replied him before she and Paris left the room. She barely could take a single step before Paris grabbed her wrist and made her to turn around and face him.

**''What was that?''** He asked her. Chel shrugged her shoulders and looked at him confused.

**''What?''** She asked. Paris let go of her wrist and put his hands onto his waist.

**''You don't want Zandra to meet Teddy.'' **Chel frowned her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest.

''**You don't know what you're talking about.''** She said before starting to walk again. Paris followed her and they walked quietly for a few seconds before Chel turned her head around slightly.

''**So, are you getting back together with her?''** She asked.

''**Zandra is here to help us get Amazonia back and take down Nick, because she might be the only one that can make that possible. That's my first priority at the moment.'' **Paris replied her. Chel nodded, but still she wasn't completely convinced.

''**Of course, but there is still a part of you that wants to get back together with her.''** They walked outside into the courtyard and sat down by the fountain.

''**I'm going to be honest with you. Things are not what I thought they were.'' **He said. Chel nodded sadly and looked down into her lap. Paris brought his index finger to her chin and made her face him. He could see his own reflection in her sparkle violet eyes.

''**But that doesn't change about how I feel for you. I'm fully committed to you.''** He said. A smile grew across Chel's lips as she leaned in to place a soft kiss onto his lips before wrapping her arms around his shoulder. She knew that Paris meant everything that he said, but something still made her feel unsure about that Zandra's presence would be good for her relationship.

* * *

At night, Tulio laid inside his bedroom tossing, turning and moaning in his sleep. Since he and Paris where chained up in the desert, returning nightmares have been haunting his sleep. He could hear Amazonia cry out for his help and her ear-piercing scream as Nick walks towards and leans over her with a smirk onto his lips.

**''Just relax, everything will be fine.''** He said as a tear escaped Amazonia's terrified eyes. Then everything went back to black again, but he can still hear Amazonia pleading for him to leave her alone and a loud laugh can be heard. Tulio sits up like a bolt in bed, sweat running down from every inch of his body. He breaths heavily for a few seconds before running a hand through his messy scarlet red hair.

* * *

**Could Chel be right or will Zandra leave her past behind and go back to the desert. **

**And why is it so difficult for Jack to speak about his parents? **

**Next time, Amazonia does more then one shocking discovery and the battle begins.**


	7. We're on the edge of glory

**We're the edge of glory**

Next day, they all gathered into the throne-room discussing what would be best for all of them. To make this as secure as possible, Paris suggested that it might have been best if Topaz and Miguel leaves Eldorado with Teddy and Melody until the danger is over.

''**I think Paris might be right, even if I'm still in some sort of denial, my brother might focus on the kids next to create more damage.''** Zandra said.

''**Yes, we can go to live with my mother for a while and take the children with us.'' **

''**That's great, and I almost don't want to continue.''** Paris said as he scratched the back of his head as he grin nervously.

''**I think it might be best for Chel and Musa to go with you.''** He added. Chel and Musa started to protest both at the same time, making it unable to hear what either one of them said.

''**Can you just listen to me for a second! Your fairy powers won't help us much, all of their weapons is immune to magic. Besides with Zandra's army, we have more then enough help.'' **

''**Amazonia is our friend and I'm going to be there!''** Musa spat angrily but Riven pulled her away slightly away from the rest of the group.

''**It might not be such a bad idea if you go with my parents.''** He said and took a grip of her shoulders. Musa frowned her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly.

''**Riven, no!''** Musa said, determined that she was staying back in Eldorado. Riven growled and folded his arms across his chest, looking at his stubborn wife. Paris looked over at Chel begging for her to atleast rethink about going to stay with Ruby for awhile. Chel put her hands onto her waist and shook her head.

''**Stop it.''** She said and glared over at her fiancée. Paris sighed and was about to reply her but was interrupted before he had the chance.

''**I'm not going to be miles away, sitting worrying if you are still alive or not.'' **She added.

''**There is no point that you are trying to convince me, I've made up my mind, and so has Musa.'' **Paris growled in frustration as he realised that he had lost and there was no need to continue this conversation.

''**Fine, but you are staying back at the palace the entire time. The last thing we need is to worry about you in the battle.'' **Musa and Chel nodded. Zandra turned around to look at Paris.

''**I'll go and call my guys to get ready.'' **Paris nodded before she left.

* * *

Chel and Paris watched as the ship left with Miguel and Topaz leaving for Ruby with Melody and Teddy. Chel sighed sadly and folded her arms.

''**I don't like to keep things from him.''** She said as they walked inside the main entrance. Paris nodded and looked over at her slightly.

''**I know, I don't either. But you knew that he never would have left our side if he suspected that something was wrong.'' **He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Chel nodded and tilted her head slightly to rest it onto Paris's shoulder.

''**I suppose you're right.''** They walked inside the throne-room and outside onto the terrace looking down into the courtyard where Zandra is training the others. Chel looked slightly over at Paris and noticed the look on his face, the way that he looked at the athletic tanned auburn-haired beauty. She wouldn't say that she was jealous, but she knew about his past with Zandra and it made her feel… insecure. Chel knew that Paris loved her, deeply. But Zandra was also very beautiful and she had more in common with Paris, and they have known each other for a long time. Chel sighed sadly and turned around to walk back inside. Paris looked after her worriedly.

''**Is something wrong?''** He asked her concerned. Chel turned around and looked at him, shocking her head.

''**No, I just miss Teddy that's all.'' **She replied him with a weak smile, before continued to walk inside. Paris looked after her for a few seconds before walking down the stairs into the courtyard and over to Zandra. The two of them stood there, looking over at the men before them.

''**Magnificent, aren't they?''** Zandra smiled proudly. Paris nodded in amazement.

**''They are perfect.''** He replied.

* * *

It was time to go over to the mansion. Everybody except Musa and Chel was getting prepared to leave soon. Zandra stood outside into the courtyard with her army.

''**Remember, if possible do not kill the others. The less blood that is spilled the better.''** She said loudly as she walked back and fourth in front of the neatly lined up men.

''**The main thing is to get the princess out of there, leave that to us. You focus to distract the other guards.''** She added. Back inside the throne-room Musa and Riven stands into an tight embrace, Chel say her goodbye to Tulio and Jack.

''**Jack, come here.''** Paris called at him. Jack walked over to Paris and the walked slightly away to talk in private. Paris reached back to his back and took out a weapon resembling a gun from his waistband. He reached the weapon out to Jack, that looked confused down at it.

''**I want you to sneak off, hide onto the loft above the stables. Then when I'm alone with Nick, shot him. It will paralyse him for a few minutes and it will be easier to finish him off.''** Jack looked at him for a second, hesitating to do what he was asked to. Something about it didn't seem fair, but he knew that Paris knew what he was doing so he nodded his head and placed the weapon inside his own waistband. Jack followed the others outside to the courtyard, leaving only Paris and Chel alone. He sighed and walked over to her, embracing her and planting a kiss onto her forehead. She tried not to, but one tear ran down her cheek.

''**Don't worry, I'll be okey.''** He whispered and he buried his face into her long scarlet hair. Chel pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

''**What if something happens to you? What about your injury?''** She asked. Paris smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly before they leaned their foreheads to each other.

''**I promise, I'll come back to you.''** Chel smiled slightly, but she was still not convinced. She knew that Paris could take care of himself, but she also knew what Nick was capable of. A soft voice made the two lovers turn around to see Zandra standing a there.

''**We're ready to leave.''** She said weakly and tried to avoid looking the two of them together. Paris nodded and kissed Chel's temple before he joined Zandra and they left. Chel sadly looked after them before going over to the big windows and looked down into the courtyard watched Zandra and Paris board a ship together. Please, let them come back safe.

* * *

As the four young men walked up to the mansion and through the gates into the mansion courtyard, they could see Nick standing watching the others watch with Amazonia, Eric and one other guard by his side. Even though he was good at hiding it to the rest of them, Paris could see the hate and anger burning in Nick's silver grey eyes the minute he realised that the enemy walked onto his territory. Amazonia on the other hand sighed in relief by the sight of her husband and Paris in flesh and blood.

''**Everybody, we have visitors.''** Nick shouted making everyone stop their training and turn around to look at Paris and the others. Nick walked over to them, followed by Eric, Amazonia and the guard.

''**Glad to see us Nick.''** Paris smirked slightly and frowned one of his eyebrows. Nick folded his arms across his chest as he let out a sigh.

''**Not really. But what I'm really curious about is, how you managed to escape?''** He replied him.

''**That's not important. We're here to take Amazonia with us and put an end of your terror for good.''** Paris said confident as he folded his arms.

''**So I advice you to surrender yourself and spare us all the effort.'' **Nick frowned his eyebrows and soon himself and the other men behind him broke out into a mocking laugh.

''**Oh yeah? You and who's army?''** Nick asked with a satisfied smirk. Paris, Riven, Tulio and Jack turned around to see Zandra walked up to them followed by her army. Paris then turned around to look at Nick, who looked like he could blow up any second.

''**Take her inside.''** Nick whispered to the other guard. He nodded as he placed a hand onto Amazonia's back and gently pushed her inside the mansion. Nick turned back to his younger sister that now was standing by Paris side.

''**So, you have joined the enemy? Turning against me and your uncle, your own flesh and blood?'' **Nick hissed angrily over at the young woman in front of him. Zandra shook her head sadly and sighed.

''**Nicky, you know this isn't right. This can all be avoided, just surrender yourself.''** She said calmly. Nick glared at her angrily for a second before removing the shaft from his belt and soon a song silver grey phantoblade came out of it.

''**Never, I'll do what I must.''** He said with gritted teeth before turning back to Paris, ready to attack. Paris barely managed to draw his sword as well in time to block his blow.

''**What are you waiting for?! Destroy them, every single one of them!''** Nick roared to the others as he and Paris continued to fight. In a matter of seconds the entire courtyard had been turned into a battle-field. Jack sneaks of and running into hiding onto the loft above the stables, waiting for the right moment to fire off Paris's new weapon. Eric as well sneaked away from the fight and saw an opportunity to try to get Amazonia out from the mansion. He ran inside and up to her room, seeing the guard standing outside watching her room.

''**What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to guard the general?''** The guard hissed angrily. Without answering him, Eric slammed the guards head into the wall hard enough making him faint and slide down to the floor. Eric opened the door and ran inside.

''**Come on, I'm going to get you out of here.''** He said and grabbed Amazonia's hand and gently pulled her outside with him.

''**What about Nick?''** Amazonia asked him as she frowned her eyebrows.

''**The hell with Nick, he's finished.''** Eric said sadly. As they arrived to the main-entrance, he peaked outside and over to the gate. Everybody was busy fighting so the would probably not even notice if the sneaked outside. They quickly walked along the wall, and finally reached the gate unseen. Or so they thought. Nick got a glimpse of Amazonia long brown hair disappearing outside the gates. In anger, he left his fight with Paris and ran after them, followed by Paris.

''**Damn.''** Jack swore under his breath as he too followed them. Eric and Amazonia continued to walk down the road, when suddenly someone grabbed the back of Eric's uniform and dragged him backwards before Nick put his blade in front of his neck. Amazonia screamed slightly.

''**Traitor.''** Nick hissed in a whisper into Eric's ear.

''**I'm done taking orders from you, doing your dirty work.'' **Eric said, trying to hide the fact how scared he was. Nick gently pressed the sharp blade closer to his neck, but a voice made him turn himself and Eric around.

''**Let him go Nick.''** Paris hissed as he came running down the road. Nick smirked as he removed the blade from Eric's neck. But before he had the chance to move out of the way, Nick thrust the sword through Eric's chest and he fell down to the ground. Dead.

''**NO!"** Amazonia screamed in horror with tears streaming down her cheeks. Nick took a grip of her arm and pulled her to him, putting the blade to her neck as well. Something in Paris snapped, the adrenaline pumped through his veins. But he knew that just one single wrong step, and Amazonia could face the same end as Eric.

''**Drop your sword.''** Nick said. Paris did as he was told, he was in no position to rebel against him.

''**Nick, listen to me. I know that you care for her, you don't want to hurt her.''** Paris said calmly. Nick just glared over at him, still holding a firm grip of Amazonia.

''**Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much?'' **Paris asked.

''**Why? Because you have get anything, and you don't deserve any of it"** Nick hissed angrily.

''**I'm the one that should have been the closest man to Leon, I'm Zandra's brother after all. But no, you came and lured my sister, took advantage of her so that you can kiss up to Leon.''** He hissed again. Paris shook his head slowly. How wrong he was.

''**It wasn't like that. I have always been close to Leon, you know that.** **It had nothing to do with Zandra. I loved her.''** Paris said. Nick chuckled and shook his head.

''**Yeah, well you didn't deserve her either. So I was going to destroy your life, just like you destroyed mine.''** Nick released Amazonia and took his sword and raised it into the air above his head as he walked over to Paris.

''**Nick! No!'' **Amazonia screamed. But before Nick could swing, a flash of light hit Nick into the chest and he feel to the ground paralysed from his neck and down. Paris quickly grabbed his sword from the ground and placed it onto Nick's chest. Jack came running down to them and stopped a metre away from him.

''**What are you waiting for? Do it!''** Jack said as he looked over at doubting Paris.

''**Kill him!''** He screamed.

* * *

**So what do you think Paris will do? Will he kill Nick, or will he spare him? Eric, R.I.P ****:-(**

**I know that it has been a long time since I updated, but I have been quite busy and haven't found either the time or the interest to write. But I'll try to get better from now on. **

**Next time, Nick's fate is decided, Paris and Zandra gets a surprise of their lives and someone tells Chel a lie that turns her world completely upside down.**


	8. Shattered

**Chapter 8 - Shattered **

Paris stood leaned over at Nick with his sword pointing at his chest. Besides him, Jack stood urged him further to end this whole nightmare, they would never have another chance like this again. Just on push, and everything would be fine. But Paris looked down at Nick, he probably doesn't care if he lives or dies. With a deep sigh, Paris throws his blade onto the ground besides him and reached up to his belt and takes the hand-cuffs and puts them onto Nick's wrists. Jack drops his chin to the ground.

''**What are you doing? Are you crazy?''** He hissed over at his best friends. Paris looks up at him before looking back down at Nick.

''**I can't, I just can't. I have already taken one life, I can't take another.''** He said sadly. Nick turned his head away.

''**We'll give him to the police, we have enough for them to lock him up.''** Paris added as he picked up his sword and put it back into his belt. Jack still didn't like it, but he nodded his head. Paris then turned back to Amazonia and she ran into his arms. He kissed her head as he embraced her.

''**You're safe. It's over now, it's all over.''** He sighed in relief. Amazonia shook her head and pulled away slightly too look up at him.

''**No, there is much more. There is something that you need to know.''** She smiled. Paris frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

''**Leon left everything to you and Zandra in his will. The entire mansion and all of the properties belongs to you.''** She said.

''**What? How do you know?''** He asked her. Amazonia's smile faded away as she glanced over at Eric's lifeless body.

''**He told me.''** She said sadly. Paris turned back and kneeled down besides Nick, grabbing him by the collar.

''**Where is the papers?'' **He hissed with gritted teeth. Nick looked disliking up at him.

''**In the safe. Zandra's birthday.''** He replied him. Paris let him go as he grabbed the hold of Amazonia's hand and they walked back up to the mansion. Everybody was still fighting, but Paris had to get into Nick's study first. The two of them walked inside the mansion and up the stairs into the study. Paris walked over to the safe and dialled Zandra's birthday. He throwed all of the other papers onto the floor until the finally found the folder he was looking for.

''**It's true.''** He sighed in disbelief. Paris didn't even know that Leon had written his will yet. Now everything that Leon had told him started to make sense, taking back what Paris had stolen from him.

''**I need to stop this.''** He said as he and Amazonia went back outside. They stopped on the top of the stairs, looking over the small battlefield before them.

''**HEY!''** Paris yelled and everybody stopped and turned to him.

''**If everybody wishes it, we can stop all of this now. We can keep on fighting until the very last man, but what good will that do?''** He said before sighing deeply.

''**Many of you probably already know who I am. I'm Paris, and I was Leon's right hand. And it was me who killed him, and for that I'm truly sorry for that and if I could take it back, I would have.'' **He smiled as he looked down at Zandra, before looking down at the folder into his hand and sighed.

''**In my hand, I have Leon's will. I'll read to you what it says; I, Leon Caudillo, give every single one of my resources to Paris Lestrange and my niece Zandra Caudillo, in hope that they will continue my work and that they will find it useful. Zandra and myself, if she agrees, will do as Leon wish, but for cause. We can use our strength for something that is important to all of us. Eldorado. Together we can protect it and make this a safer place to live, because I think that's what the most of you want.'' **Paris added, with dozens of eyes staring at him.

''**If anybody here wishes to do so and are willing to give me a second chance, so am I. But if you don't, there is the gates that leads down to the life that Leon all saved us from. Homeless, alone, broke. Those who wish to leave, do so now.''** Paris said and pointed over to the iron gates leading down from the mansion. Everybody stands like glued to the ground looking at each other. Zandra was the first one to take an initiative by walking up the stairs to where Paris where standing clapping her hands. Slowly, but surely the rest of the courtyard filled up with applauds.

''**Paris! Paris! Paris!''** They all yelled cheerfully. Paris smiled as he turned to Zandra and the two of them shared a hug.

''**They listened, they actually listened.''** He said, still in disbelief after thinking that they where all going to limb him. Zandra laughed as they broke apart again.

''**You're fantastic. You were born to be a leader, that's what Leon saw in you.''** She replied him as one young soldier came out from the mansion with a bottle of champagne and gave it to Paris.

''**Thank you.''** Paris smiled as he and Zandra went down the stairs to join the others in celebration. In that moment, Jack came back up after the police had come and arrested Nick. He frowned his eyebrows.

''**Did I miss something?''** He asked as he reached Riven. Tulio was already gone as he hurried up the stairs and ran straight into Amazonia waiting arms. He lifted her up off her feet and spun her around before setting her back down and pressing their lips together forcefully but passionately. When they broke apart, Tulio cupped both her cheeks as they rested their foreheads against each other.

''**Are you okey? Did he hurt you?''** He asked concerned, afraid that what he had seen and heard in his nightmares would have been true. Amazonia shook her head and smiled as she let a satisfied sigh escape her lips.

''**I'm fine. Both me and the baby are, now that you're here.'' **She replied. Tulio sighed in relieved and smiled widely as he once again embraced her.

* * *

As the two young princess patiently but nervously waited for any word from the boys, Chel searched for some advice from Musa about her insecurities about Paris and Zandra.

''**What are you talking about? Paris adores you. Zandra being here isn't going to change that.''** Musa said to her sister-in-law as the two women sat into the kitchen eating ice-cream. Chel sighed deeply as she stirred around into her melted pineapple ice-cream.

''**I know, that's why I feel to bad about doubting him because I know that he would never betray me.''** She began and put her spoon down and rested her head into her palm as she sighed deeply again.

''**But you should see the way he looks at her. Zandra is just like the female version of Paris, it's like they are meant to be together.''** Chel barely managed to finish her sentence before Musa abruptly interrupted her by throwing the spoon at her but missed by an inch or two.

''**Hey!'' **Chel gasped. Musa shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly.

''**Well, that's for being an airhead. Trust me Chel, you're the only one for Paris.''** Musa said. Chel nodded and smiled back at her sister-in-law.

**''I just wished Teddy was here so that I could take my mind of it.''** Chel smiled by the thought of Teddy. His goofy smile that lighted up her day in seconds, his funny sense of humour and his noble and heart of gold.

''**I miss them too, but it helps knowing that they are safe.''** Musa smiled and joined hands with Chel.

''**Hopefully, everything will be back to normal.''** She added and Chel nodded. She couldn't wait.

* * *

All of them stood gathered around a bed of logs and a human body wrapped into a white cloth. Paris and stood in the front, with Zandra besides him holding a torch of fire. Paris took a deep breath.

''**I have known Eric for many years, and what I learned about him was that he were a loyal, honourable man, a great fighter. And it's mostly because of him, that all of this was possible today. Eric died, fighting for what he believed was the right thing to do. He'll be missed.''** He said sadly. A tear ran down Zandra's cheek as she walked foreward and placed the torch on top of Eric's chest and in seconds the entire log bed burst into flames. As all of the watched in silence, Amazonia wrapped her arms tighter around Tulio's waist.

''**He was the only one that cared for me in there, make sure that I was alright.''** She said sadly. Tulio stroke her back softly and planted a kiss on top of her forehead.

* * *

The sun had set a few hours ago, but the mansion courtyard where lighten up by the fire, loud music and one or two glasses of champagne. Paris and Zandra stood talking to Amazonia, Tulio and Riven when Jack walked past them with his arms around two girls. Paris frowned his eyebrows.

''**Where do you found them all?''** He asked and looked slightly disgust, even though it wasn't really surprising to him. Jack used to come home with a different girl each time back in the days, Paris was quite sure that he hadn't had sex with the same girl more then once. Jack grinned.

''**A hidden talent of mine, and my good looks. They heard the music and decided to check it out.'' **Jack began as he looked from one girl to the other.

''**And I'm glad they did.''** He added before he and the girls walked inside. Paris rolled his eyes, but Zandra didn't. She watched as Jack disappeared inside, and for the first time she was reminded about how Jack's healthy labedo was one of the reasons why she and Paris weren't together anymore. Anger filled her entire body and she was tempted to throw the skanks out of there, God know she could. But in the end, she decided against it. She had time to take care of Jack later. Instead she turned around to look at Paris.

''**I'm going to take some air into the gardens, want to come with me?'' **She asked. Paris nodded and they walked inside. Paris opened the glass-doors and holding it open for Zandra.

''**Thank you.''** She smiled and walked outside. Paris closed the door behind them and walked outside into the lighten garden. They walked around for a few seconds before Paris turned around to look at her.

''**So, now when Amazonia is back with her family, your brother is behind bars where he belongs, are you going to kill me?''** Zandra looked back at him and frowned her eyebrows with a smile onto her red lips.

''**I thought about it, but I don't really see the point. Killing you doesn't bring Leon back, neither does it make Nick normal again.''** She said sadly. Paris sighed and they both stopped and turned to face each other.

''**I'm really sorry, I know you where close.''** He said. Zandra smiled and nodded.

''**You know, being outside here brings back a lot of memories.''** She blushed slightly and turned away from him to hide it. Paris smiled slightly and put his hand onto his hips as he nodded his head.

''**It does, many memories. We had a few good years didn't we?''** Zandra sighed softly and turned back to look at him.

''**We sure did. But we were young, very young.''** She replied him as she walked over to one of the threes and reached up and picked a dark red flower. Paris smiled as he walked over to her. Zandra turned around to face him and for a second they looked into each others eyes, just like they used a few years ago. Without either of them planned it, they slowly leaned in towards each other and their lips meet. Zandra's slime arms wrapped around Paris's neck and his wrapped around her waist. A few seconds past and they pushed away each other.

''**We shouldn't have done that. You have a girlfriend.''** Zandra said.

''**Actually, she's my fiancée.''** Paris said as he scratched the back of his head. Zandra faked a smile, but she could feel how her heart were being ripped out piece by piece.

''**And you love her.''** She added.

''**More then my own life.''** And he did. Paris would gladly give up his own life for Chel. A world without Chel wouldn't be worth living in.

''**And I'm your colleague, we need to keep it that way.''** The both nodded.

* * *

Tulio burst outside through the main entrance of the mansion. His face was almost matching the same shade of red as his hair. He walked over to Amazonia and Riven standing talking to a group Zandra's guards.

''**We're going home right now!''** He said, trying to hide the fact how angry he was. Riven nodded.

''**Yeah, we probably should. Amazonia you must be tired, and I knew two woman that is dying to meet you.''** He smiled and stroke Amazonia's back. Amazonia giggled and was on her way into the mansion.

''**I want to meet them too, I'm just going to say good-bye to Paris.''** She said and was about to go inside, but Tulio grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

''**No, you can't.''** He spat. Amazonia frowned her eyebrows of his strange behaviour.

''**I have already told him that we're leaving, he'll come by tomorrow.''** Tulio smiled. Amazonia nodded her head and the three of them walked down the road to mansion and boarded the ship. As Amazonia and Riven walked inside the cockpit, Tulio stayed behind and took out his cellphone. He pushed the 'play' arrow and a video clip of Paris and Zandra kissing played and Tulio gritted his teeth. The video ended as the two of them pushes away from each other as they realised what they were doing. 'Edit video'. 'Trim video'. Video trimmed. He played the video once again, but this time it ends before Paris and Zandra is able to push away each other away. Tulio puts his cellphone back into his pocket before going inside the cockpit. He sat down into the passenger seat and helped Amazonia sit down across his lap. She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder, letting a satisfied sigh escape. Tulio smiled and put a hand onto her small baby bump. Finally she was back with him, where she belonged and where she was going to stay forever. After the short ride back to the palace, as the ship landed into the courtyard, two figures came running from the darkness.

''**Amazonia.''** Musa squealed in happiness as she and Chel ran over to Riven, Tulio and Amazonia. Both of the princess hugged their sister-in-law and good friend at the same time.

''**I'm so happy that you are okey.''** Chel said as she pulled away, but Musa still holding a tight grip of Amazonia's neck. Amazonia laughed as both Riven and Tulio had to pull Musa away from her.

''**You have no idea how good it feels to be back.''** She replied him.

''**Well you must be hungry, lets get you something to eat.''** Musa joined hands with Amazonia as they together with Riven started to walk inside but turned around to see Tulio and Chel not following them.

''**Go ahead.''** Tulio said before turning his attention back to his older sister starring at him.

''**Where's Paris?'' **She asked. Tulio sighed sadly and grabbed Chel's hands in his. For a few seconds, he thought about what he was planning to do. This would break Chel's heart, but Tulio knew that Paris was wrong for his sister and it wouldn't take long before Paris would go back to Zandra anyway. The first few weeks would be the hardest, but himself and the rest of the family would be there supporting her and eventually the right guy would come along.

''**There is something you need to know.''** He whispered. Chel frowned her eyebrows confused, but soon she got scared when she got the feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was about to be told.

* * *

Tulio and Chel sat together onto the bed in her bedroom. Chel was shaking her head in disbelief at him as Tulio fold a firm grip off her hands.

''**No, Paris wouldn't do that to me. It's not true.''** She whispered with a lump into her throat. Tulio sighed sadly.

''**I'm really sorry, I saw it myself. They kissed, then they went upstairs together.''** He said, but it still hadn't convinced her. Tulio reached into his pocket and took his cellphone out and showed her the video. Tears started to well up into her eyes as she took the phone from her younger brother and replayed the video again.

''**How could he?''** She whimpered as she could hear Paris's voice inside her head telling her that he's loyal to her, which brought her even further to tears. Tulio placed on of his hands onto her shoulder, making her turn back to face him.

''**You can't let herself get humiliated this way, you need to break it of.''** Chel couldn't stay here for another minute. She ran out of the room and down the corridors. The image of Zandra and Paris kissed haunted her mind and she couldn't get it to stop. Out of breath she finally stopped and sank down to the floor with tears running down her cheeks. Tulio walked towards his bedroom that he shared with Amazonia, and when he got there he found her peacefully asleep in their bed. A wide smile crept onto his lips, she was finally home and both she and the baby was safe. He walked over to her and leaned down to plant a soft kiss onto her temple. Then his thought went back to Chel. He knew how much she was hurting, but he was doing her a favour and he wanted the best thing for her. Chel and Teddy would both be better of without Paris in their lives.

* * *

**Wow! Tulio, your sneaky little bastard. How could he do this to his own sister? How will this effect Chel's and Paris's relationship? Especially now when apperantly Paris and Zandra is going to run the mansion together. **

**Oh Jack you're such a playboy ^^ Zandra doesn't seem to happy with Jack because he is one of the reasons that she and Paris where seperated in the beginning. Will she make his time in the mansion a living hell and will Paris let her pick on his best friend?  
**

**And now Amazonia finally it back with her family and she and Tulio can start to plan for their baby to arrive now when Nick finally is put behind bars, but will he really remain there forever?**

**And next chapter is a bit extra special, believe it or not it's the 100****th**** chapter of this series(Not counting the Authors not in **_**Just another day**_**). I can't believe that I have soon written 100 chapters, if feels like I started this whole thing last month. My, my, time does fly. So I would like to thank you all for reading and giving me feedback, you are all fantastic. So just for fun, it would be really fun if you would like to answer some sample question. **

**1. Who is your favourite OC female character and why? **

**2. Who is your favourite OC male character and why?**

**3. Which is your favourite couple and why? (After MusaRiven of course, duh ^^) **

**4. Which characters that haven't/aren't a couple, would you think might be a good couple and why? **

**5. Which character do you think needs to finds some love in their life next? **

**Next time, Paris and Chel meets again since they left for the mansion. **


	9. The one that got away

**The one that got away**

Paris walked inside the throne-room with a wide smile onto his lips, and there by the big glass-windows he saw the person he was looking for, the only person he wanted to see at the moment. Chel stood with her back facing him and holding her cellphone with her left hand and the other one onto her hip.

''**Of course you can stay a couple of days longer.''** She said to the person she was talking to with a smile. She saw Paris reflecting into the window and turned around to see him standing only a few metres away from her.

''**Teddy, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later okey? Yes, I love you.''** She added as her smile faded away and she ended the call.

''**Hi.''** She said in a weak voice and squeezed her phone lightly.

''**Hi.''** He replied her with a wide smile and walked over to plant a kiss onto her lips. Chel felt like pushing him away, slapping him hard across the face and telling him to go to hell, but she kissed him back for now.

''**He's begging to stay now?''** He asked as they broke apart. Chel nodded and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

''**Yes, I have a cousin about his age, they really found each other it seems.'' **She said. Paris smiled and grabbed her hands.

''**How is your grandmother?'' **Chel looked up at him and frowned her eyebrow slightly. Even if the largest part of her hated him and wanted to send one of her lightening tornadoes at him, a part of her thought that it was really sweet and heart-warming that he asked.

''**She continues to fight. She's very weak of course, but my mom and the kids being there helps her.''** She replied him shortly and started to walk away and he followed her.

''**You didn't come back with the others last night.''** She asked.

''**Yeah, sorry. I was tired so I crashed at the mansion.''** Chel pressed her teeth tightly together and clenched her hands into tight fists. How dared he lied right to her face? Like she didn't already know why he didn't come back to the palace last night.

''**I guess that I should congratulate you on your victory yesterday.''** She said as they walked through the halls and into Miguel's study and she went to sit behind the desk. Paris smiled and leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

''**Yeah, it was the best.''** He replied her. She looked up at him slightly before sighing and went back to her paper work.

''**I bet it was.''** She said slightly coldly. Paris sighed sadly and went over the desk, standing right opposite her.

''**Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have a feeling that you aren't happy to see me.''** Chel looked up at him again and sighed. The look on her face, scared him slightly.

''**Sit down Paris, we need to talk.''** Those words didn't make him feel any better, but he did as he was asked and sat down onto the chair opposite her.

''**You should go back to the mansion, to your old life, to her.'' **She sighed and leaned back into her chair.

''**What? What are you talking about?'' **He spat at her angrily, even if he didn't mean to. It was just that he could understand what he was hearing. Yesterday everything was fine, and today this.

''**Lets be honest Paris, this isn't the life that you want. You want to be free.''** She said smiling slightly trying to hide the pain that she was feeling in side. She stood up and walked over to him as she took her ring off and slides it back on his little finger.

''**It was maybe meant for me once, but it's not anymore. Go Paris, go and be free.''** She whispered into his ear before leaning down and kissed him one last before walking back behind the desk and sat down. Paris just sat and starred down at the ring she had given back to him, before looking back at her in disbelief. Had she just given him up? Just like that?

''**But…''** He said but stopped not really knowing what to say. Chel could herself tearing up and if she started crying in front of him it would make this whole thing a lot more difficult.

''**If you don't mind, I have plenty to do here. I suppose that you have too.''** She said and kept her eyes onto the paper she was writing on. Paris starred down in disbelief as the knot into his stomach grew larger and larger.

* * *

The sun peaked inside through the large glass windows and Amazonia opened her sapphire eyes. For a second she thought she was dreaming, it wasn't until she could feel Tulio's warm breath on her neck and his left arm around her waist. A mischievous smile crept across her lips as she slowly turned around to face her sleeping husband. She leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss onto his lips and soon he opened his violet eyes and let out a groan before closing his eyes again but pulled a giggling Amazonia closer to him.

''**Good morning.''** She whispered and planted another kiss onto his lips.

''**If this is a dream I never want to wake up.'' **He said with a smile and embraced her tighter into his arms.

''**Well, it's about time you do. We can't spend the entire day in bed.''** She giggled. Tulio opened his eyes and frowned his eyebrows and grinned towards her. Being her together with her again, was a huge relief.

''**I want you to know something, during my time in imprisonment, I was all alone and terrified. It was horrible.''** He said and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

''**But I have never felt more alone or terrified as when you weren't with me.'' **Amazonia wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck and her fingers into his flaming red hair.

* * *

The minute Paris got back from the palace, he walked went to the tool-shed.. He stood there for a few seconds and looked around with a huge knot into his stomach. The minute he closed his eyes, he could see Chel in front him. In anger, he clenched his fist tightly together and before he knew it he started to throw and break anything that he could get his hands on. In that moment, it was like he had a giant black hole inside his chest and it wouldn't stop growing.

''**Hey, hey! What are you doing?!'' **Jack ran inside and took a grip of Paris's shoulders and pushed him down onto the only chair that miraculous had not been turned into firewood. He still hold a firm grip of his best friends shoulders, as Paris breathed heavily for a few seconds before dug his fingers into his brown hair. Jack crouched down in front of him and waited patiently until Paris finally looked up again.

''**Chel broke up with me.''** He said in a weak whisper. Jack frowned his eyebrows and shook his head in confusion.

''**What? Why?'' **

''**I don't know. She said something about going back to my old life, going back to her.''** He spat angrily and sighed.

''**Zandra? Why would she want you to do that?''** Paris shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

''**You want to? What do you like about her?'' **Jack asked. Paris looked up and thought for a second.

''**Zandra? She's amazing. Her charisma, her strength, but mostly her confident. I remember the first time I saw her. She just walked into here with her head held high and so sure of herself.''** Paris smiled slightly at the memory the first time Zandra and Nick had come to the mansion. She had walked through the main-doors with her auburn hair floating in the wind and a sparkle in her honey-coloured eyes. She was untouchable.

''**But?''** Jack asked and Paris's smile faded away immediately.

''**But… she's not Chel.''** Paris sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

''**She's the one that got away.''** He added sadly before looking down at the golden band with the engraved eagle onto his little-finger.

* * *

Amazonia, Tulio and Musa sat into the kitchen talking. The main subject was why they had seen Paris storming outside from the palace only an hour ago without even saying hi.

''**I just don't understand what happened? He was on top yesterday.''** Amazonia said concerned and rested her head into palm. Musa was just as much in shock as Amazonia was. Tulio on the other hand, had a good feeling why Paris had been acting the way he had. Hopefully, Chel had come to her senses and made the right decision by breaking up with Paris.

''**It's not just like him.''** Musa added and shook her head in disbelieve.

''**I talked to Chel yesterday, and for what I understand she was thinking about breaking off the engagement.''** Tulio said and took a sip from his water. Both of the young women turned directly to look at him.

''**Are you sure? Why would she want that?''** Amazonia asked. Tulio shrugged his shoulders innocently and turned his attention back to his sandwich. Nothing made any sense, until Musa remembered the conversation she had with Chel the day before. Still, there was so unexpected and it wasn't like Chel to think things through completely. But Musa soon snapped out of her thoughts when Amazonia started to rub her temples and in-and-exhaled loudly.

''**Baby, what's wrong?''** Tulio asked worriedly and stroke his wife back softly. Amazonia shook her head and took a sip of her water.

''**I'm fine. I just… I just got this head-ache.''** She said and ran a hand through her long brown curls.

''**Maybe you should go and lay down for a while.''** Musa said. Amazonia nodded and stood up and was going towards the door. Tulio was about to follow her but Amazonia turned around.

''**I'll be okey.''** She said shortly before leaving the room. Tulio looked surprised after her before turning back to Musa.

''**What the hell was that?!''** He asked.

* * *

Riven walked along the palace corridors whistling happily after coming home from a long sitting with the higher counsel in his father absent. He walked inside into Miguel's study where he found Chel still working. She looked up at him for a second before turning back to her papers.

''**How did it go?''** She asked as she put her signature on one of the papers and took another one. Riven sighed and sat down on the other side of the desk.

''**Long and dull. How our father has last twenty-four years is a mystery to me.''** Chel smiled and put the pen down and leaned back into the chair.

''**Well you better get used to it. It's soon time for you to take over.'' **She said with a smile. Riven growled and ran a hand through his hair.

''**I rather just stay prince for a few years.''** He said before leaning over and grabbed a pen of his own and was about to help her.

''**You know what, I'm almost finished. You go ahead and spend some time with Musa.''** She said and snatched the pen back from her. Riven frowned his eyebrows.

''**Are you sure? You must have been sitting here all morning.''** He asked her and folded his arms across his chest. Chel nodded and sighed sadly as she took another document and put it in front of her.

''**I don't mind working. I rather do it, it keeps my mind of Paris.''** She said sadly and rested her head into her palm.

''**What? What happened between you and Paris?''** He asked her.

''**We broke up, I broke up with him.''** She whispered quietly. Riven's chin dropped to the floor and he frowned his eyebrows as he stuttered, unable to figure out what to say.

''**He would go back to Zandra anyhow, it was better to rip of the bandage right away.''** She added and looked down into her lap.

''**He's going to work with her every day, sooner or later it would happened. I just have to realise the fact that I have lost.''** Riven shook his head in disbelief.

''**What are you going to tell Teddy?'' **He asked. The question hit her like a rock into the back of her head. She didn't know yet. All she knew was that he was going to be devastated.

* * *

''**I'm just worried about you.''** Tulio said as he followed Amazonia into the kitchen. Amazonia stopped and turned around

''**I'm fine, never been better.'' **She smiled and planted a soft kiss onto his lips before going to the sink and poured up a glass of water. Tulio frowned his eyebrows and looked after her worriedly.

''**You don't think that we should go and look it up?''** He asked. Amazonia turned around and took a sip from her glass and raised her eyebrow.

''**Tulio, I got an head-ache. It's not the first time in history that has happened.''** She replied him and put her glass down at the counter before walking over to him. Tulio sighed deeply and looked doubting at her. He adored Amazonia, everything about her. But sometimes her stubbornness drove him insane. He was going to drop the subject for now, but he would keep an closer eye on her.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Zandra and Paris sat together into Zandra's room watching a movie as loud music could be heard from downstairs. As they sat together on the two-seated couch, they discreetly kept on glancing on each other. Something that Paris admired about Zandra was that in no matter in situation in real life she was in, she never showed any sign of fear. But horror-movies was a weakness to her, and in that moment she let out a soft yelp and pulled her legs in closer to her chest. A small smile crept across Paris's lips as he wrapped his arms around Zandra's shoulders. Surprised she looked at his hand and smiled slightly. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that her old feelings for Paris had started to resurface. And when nothing further happened, she was slightly disappointed and her smile faded away. The thought that he and Chel broke up only a few hours ago didn't even cross her mind. When he didn't do anything further, even after she planted a soft kiss onto his hand, Zandra decided to take matters into her own hands by turning his face to hers and kissed him. To her joy and surprise he replayed the kiss and soon they was laying down onto the couch. They rolled down onto the floor and Zandra was now positioned on top. They kissed for a few more seconds before Zandra sat up with one leg on each side of him, and pulled her top above her head.

''**Hold on, what are you doing?''** He said surprised and slightly irritated. Zandra grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

''**You have never turned down sex before.''** She replied him before leaning down and was about to kiss him again before Paris gently pushed her away.

''**Well, things were different before don't you think?''** He spat and grabbed her wrists and turned her over to that he was on top.

''**I just thought…''** She began but Paris rolled his eyes and stood up.

''**Oh my god.''** He whispered and walked straight for the door and slammed it shut after him. On his way back to his own room, Paris took out his cell-phone and started to dial Chel's number. He battled with himself for a few seconds before sighing and put the phone back to his pocket.

* * *

Late in the evening, it was the day before Teddy would come back home. Chel sat alone onto the bed and tried to figure out how she would tell him about the break-up between Paris and herself. Teddy absolutely adored Paris, and he was going to be crushed when he found out. Suddenly, out of no where, she just got the urge to throw up. She barely made it to the bathroom before she vomit inside the toilet.

''**I really need to lay back with the work for awhile.''** She said to herself as she grabbed a paper towel and wiped the corner of her mouth. It had been a few stressful last couple of days, especially the last two ones. Then for a slight second, she had this crazy idea that there might be something else.

* * *

**Happy 100****th**** chapter! Haha, just joking ;) **

**Chel and Paris breaking-up? Paris and Zandra reunite? Will they ever find out the truth about Tulio's lie? And if they do, will it be to late for them to get back together? **

**What's going on with Amazonia? Was it only a simple head-ache or could it be something more to the story? Speaking about health issues, what's wrong with Chel? Could it be stress or is it possible that it's something completely different? **

**Next time, Zandra's plan to Jack's life miserable begins, strange things keeps on happening to Amazonia and Chel gets some shocking news.**


End file.
